Petit a petit
by Isil
Summary: Comme les meilleures choses, cela prend du temps. Evolution de la relation entre Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, deux Serpentards sousexploites. Slash!
1. Evolution

Titre : Petit à petit  
Auteur : Isil  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Couple: Blaise Zabini/Théodore Nott  
Rating : PG  
Thème : Temps  
Notes de l'auteur : Moi? Voler les personnages de l'illustre JK Rowling pour leur faire faire des choses innommables? Voyons! Mais bien sûr! Je plaide coupable XD

* * *

Comme les meilleures choses, cela prend du temps. C'est une évolution lente, un changement si progressif que Blaise ne s'en aperçoit qu'une fois qu'il est trop tard. Mais une fois qu'il a réalisé, il lui suffit de regarder en arrière pour voir à quel point c'était couru d'avance, et il n'est pas sûr d'apprécier ça. Comme tous les Serpentards, Blaise préfère se forger son propre destin, et il n'aime guère les surprises. Mais comme tous les Serpentards, également, il ne cautionne pas les regrets. Alors il accepte, et il se permet même de sourire en repensant au chemin parcouru. 

-----

La Première année est le temps des découvertes. Blaise, dont l'enfance a été une accumulation de voyages et de déménagements au rythme des mariages de sa mère, se pose enfin vraiment pour la première fois. Il découvre la vie sédentaire, la vie en communauté, la vie sans un serviteur derrière soi. Mais il découvre tout d'abord ses futurs camarades de chambrée dans le train. Il y a d'abord Draco Malfoy. Blaise en a entendu parler. Sa mère fait des gorges chaudes de la lignée des Malfoy, puissants, ambitieux, malins, mais aveuglés par leur prestige. Visiblement, le fils ne fait pas exception. Blaise trouve Draco vaguement sympathique. Il pourrait l'être un peu plus sans ses deux gorilles, qui ponctuent chacune de ses répliques de grognements. Ceux là doivent être les fils Crabbe et Goyle. Félicitations à qui saura qui est qui dans le duo.

Il se laisse aller à marmonner ça quand Malfoy et les deux trolls quittent le compartiment pour aller terroriser d'autres élèves. Une voix lui répond et il sursaute violemment. Il se tourne et aperçoit un autre élève, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

"De toutes façons," fait remarquer le garçon, assis en tailleur dans un coin de la banquette et le visage caché par son livre, "ils partagent un cerveau. Appelle en un, et les deux te répondront."

Blaise ricane et dit qu'il tentera le coup. Il ne reçoit en réponse qu'un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus la couverture écornée d'un livre. Il a le temps d'apercevoir des yeux clairs et puis le rempart de papier se lève de nouveau.

Blaise découvre Théodore Nott ce jour là, mais n'apprendra son nom que plus tard.

-----

La Deuxième année est celle des surprises. La surprise de voir la menace d'une Ombre que tous croyaient passée planer à nouveau au dessus de leur tête. Si la plupart des élèves ignorent cette menace, Blaise ne le peut pas. Pas avec Draco Malfoy qui se vante auprès de qui veut l'entendre qu'il connaît la vérité, qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe, parce que son Père le lui a expliqué. Oui, le fils Malfoy sait, et il serait presque crédible dans ses détails et ses prévisions si Blaise ne voyait pas du coin de l'œil Théodore Nott rouler des yeux irrités.

Depuis un an qu'ils partagent une chambre et des jours entiers, Blaise a appris à connaître Théodore, du moins autant que possible pour quelqu'un d'aussi fuyant que lui. Malfoy l'appelle le fantôme, car il n'a pas son pareil pour disparaître et réapparaître au meilleur moment pour terroriser les gens. Il y a aussi cette façon qu'il a de se glisser partout, même entre Crabbe et Goyle dans les couloirs étroits de leur Maison et le très léger sourire qu'il affiche quand les deux trolls sursautent et se bousculent sous le coup de la surprise. Blaise comprend que même si Théodore est effacé, voire invisible, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ignore tout de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Bien au contraire…

Alors, quand Draco se pavane sous le regard bovin de Crabbe et Goyle, admiratif de Pansy et vaguement intéressé de Blaise lui-même, Théodore soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

"Draco, cesse de te vanter de tout savoir comme ça, c'est tellement faux que ça en devient ridicule," lâche t'il un soir sans même relever la tête de son parchemin.

Draco le foudroie du regard, puis renifle d'un air outré quand il n'obtient aucune réaction. Mais il ne réplique pas, et il ne dément pas.

Blaise se surprend à détailler les traits fins de Théodore, concentré sur son travail, et il commence à le _voir _vraiment.

-----

La Troisième année apporte les premiers vrais changements. Poudlard est gardée, Hagrid est nommé professeur, à l'indignation plus ou moins bruyante des Serpentards, et une fois de plus, il y a un nouveau Prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cette année là, Draco a de quoi satisfaire sa haine envers le corps enseignant en toute tranquillité. Mais ça, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. L'autre nouveauté, ce sont les options. Draco opte pour la torture d'Hagrid avec les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et l'Étude des Runes. Blaise l'accompagne pour les Runes, mais se félicite intérieurement d'avoir choisi Arithmancie. Étrangement, supporter les critiques de Granger n'est pas très difficile, surtout quand il croise le regard vaguement amusé de Théodore avec qui il travaille le plus souvent.

Blaise a cependant appris à se méfier de Théodore, pas vraiment par peur, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'a pas fallu longtemps à toute la Maison Serpentard que sous ces cheveux clairs et derrière ces yeux acier se cache un esprit bien aiguisé. Un Deuxième année l'a appris à ses dépens.

"Il a servi d'exemple. C'est plus pratique comme ça," explique Théodore en haussant les épaules, un soir faste où il accepte de répondre aux questions que Blaise lui pose.

Plus pratique, en effet, de montrer à tous qu'essayer de profiter de l'intelligence de Théodore Nott est une mauvaise idée. Venir le voir en lui demandant de l'aide n'est pas forcément une bêtise, car Théodore est le plus souvent assez généreux. Ça passe le temps, marmonne t'il quand on lui demande ses raisons. Mais se moquer ensuite ouvertement de lui une fois la bonne note obtenue n'est visiblement pas chose à faire. Quand leur camarade stupide a récidivé et est venu quémander de l'aide pour un devoir de Transfiguration, Théodore a accepté sans sourciller, et n'a pas plus montré de réaction quand le garçon est revenu avec un F.

Ce qui a changé, cette année là, c'est que Théodore Nott a montré pour la première fois qu'il n'aimait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds. Blaise en a pris bonne note.

-----

La Quatrième année est un évènement. C'est une année très particulière, avec des nouveaux arrivants, des combats avec des Dragons et d'autres spectacles que Blaise regarde d'un œil plus ou moins intéressé. Il parle français avec les élèves de Beauxbâtons, et aperçoit Théodore échanger quelques mots secs avec un élève de Durmstrang. Blaise se fait vertement accueillir quand il cherche à en savoir plus et il n'insiste pas. Il n'a jamais eu pour habitude de s'obstiner pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour lui-même.

Blaise partage avec Théodore une absence totale d'intérêt pour le Tournoi et le tapage qui est fait autour des champions. Sa mère lui écrit sa désapprobation qu'un autre élève de Poudlard que lui fasse la première page du Daily Prophet.

"Demande à Voldemort de la buter, puis de se rater en t'éliminant. Je suis sûr qu'avec ça, tu ferais la première page," suggère Théodore en cours de Potions.

Snape passe près d'eux à ce moment là, et il marque une pause en regardant Théodore. Ce dernier relève la tête et rend son regard appuyé à leur professeur. Il y a une lueur étrange dans son regard quand il se détourne pour aller enfoncer un peu plus Longdubat.

L'année passe très vite, l'apogée étant le retour fracassant de Potter la main serrée sur le bras sans vie de Cédric Diggory. Dans le chaos absolu qui suit cette apparition, Blaise voit du coin de l'œil Draco et Théodore échanger un regard entendu.

Blaise et Théodore sont dans le couloir du train quand Malfoy lance l'insulte de trop au Trio extraordinaire. Il finit couvert de tentacules et de pustules. Théodore l'enjambe en le traitant de crétin. Blaise approuve silencieusement, mais reste derrière et aide Draco à se relever. Lui aussi a compris ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui va se passer, et il choisit son camp.

-----

La Cinquième année est somme toute assez amusante. Potter fait sa crise d'adolescence, la gamine Weasley se découvre être une croqueuse d'hommes, et Draco est nommé Inquisiteur, un titre pompeux qui fait beaucoup ricaner Théodore. Blaise les compare souvent, tous les deux, mais finit toujours par revenir vers Draco. Difficile de voir l'avenir qu'on peut avoir à suivre quelqu'un comme Théodore Nott, donc le manque apparent d'ambition rend tout le monde perplexe à Serpentard. Certains murmurent même qu'il n'est dans cette Maison que parce que son père… les mots s'étouffent à chaque fois dans la gorge de l'impudent, car Théodore a une bonne ouïe. Il se contente en général de relever la tête, parfois juste de refermer son livre, mais cela suffit à faire taire les bavardages.

Draco raconte à Blaise que Théodore peut voir les Sombrals, et lui explique ce que cela signifie. Blaise passe des nuits entières à spéculer sur cette mort dont Théodore a été témoin. S'agit-il de quelqu'un que son père a tué en tant que Mangemort? D'un accident dans la rue? Blaise est littéralement rongé par la curiosité, Draco le traite d'idiot et retourne avec Pansy, et Blaise sait avoir fait un faux pas. Il veut se débarrasser de cette curiosité maladive, aussi décide t'il de prendre le mal à la racine.

Il s'installe en face de Théodore dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque. Il le regarde fixement un moment, détaille ses sourcils froncés et ses ongles rongés, sa mine soucieuse. Puis il se lance, sans prendre de gants, parce que de toutes façons, Théodore le grillerait tout de suite et lui demande de but en blanc qui c'était.

"Demande à Malfoy. Si tu fais le beau, je suis sûr qu'il te tapotera la tête comme à un bon chien, et qu'il te dira tout."

Théodore se lève et quitte la table en emportant ses livres avec lui. Blaise cligne des yeux et se demande depuis quand la lueur passionnée qui brûle dans les yeux de Théodore quand il est en colère lui paraît si attirante. Et comme s'il savait, Théodore ne croisera plus son regard pour le reste de l'année.

Quand l'annonce de l'attaque sur le Ministère tombe, et que Blaise apprend le nom des Mangemorts arrêtés, il a beau chercher le regard de Théodore, ce dernier garde les yeux obstinément fixés sur son livre.

-----

La Sixième année est un tourbillon. Tout y passe trop vite. Il y a les soirées du Club de Slug, la jalousie de Draco qui ne peut pas y participer et l'indifférence de Théodore qui n'a visiblement pas la même envie que Malfoy. Il y a la façon dont Snape les dévisage tous quand il les croise dans les Cachots, cet air à la fois menaçant et attentif, comme s'il les jaugeait. Mais jamais le regard de leur Directeur ne s'attarde sur Théodore.

La déchéance de son père semble avoir fait de Théodore un paria, et il s'accommode de la situation avec son aisance habituelle. Il les ignore tous, se cache derrière ses livres et dépasse même Granger en Arithmancie, au grand déplaisir de la principale intéressée. Elle jette un regard noir à son rival, et Blaise se surprend à penser que les préjugés foisonnent aussi à Gryffondor. Puis il oublie ses pensées et va retrouver Draco pour lui donner ses notes.

Il ne sait pas ce que Malfoy fabrique, ses questions n'ont obtenu que des regards noirs en guise de réponse, mais il continue, non pas par loyauté, parce que ce mot le fait gentiment sourire, mais parce qu'il sait que, quoi que Draco puisse faire, c'est important, et c'est peut-être là l'opportunité pour Blaise de sortir du lot. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais il préfère de loin laisser Draco se salir les mains de toutes façons.

Et un soir où Malfoy est une nouvelle fois absent, Blaise se retrouve à écarter les rideaux du lit de Théodore. Il le découvre en train d'observer l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Il passe et il repasse des doigts maigres sur la peau intacte, et son visage mince est plié en une moue douloureuse. La seule chose que Blaise trouve à dire à ce moment là est tellement stupide qu'il préfèrerait s'être tu, mais les murs du dortoir vide résonnent de sa question un peu fébrile. Théodore l'a entendu et relève la tête. Ses yeux sont brillants et ses traits sont pâles et tirés.

"Comment je fais?" répète t'il d'un ton cassant. "Comment je fais quoi, i Zabini /i ? Comment je fais pour survivre sans l'approbation de Malfoy? Comment je fais pour refuser l'honneur d'un tatouage répugnant sur l'avant-bras? Si tu poses cette question, Blaise, tu resteras un chien à i sa /i botte toute ta vie, et je trouve ça dommage. Tu vaux mieux que ça."

Les rideaux se referment brusquement, et Blaise a la tête qui tourne des compliments mêlés d'insultes que vient de lui envoyer Théodore. Il regarde les tentures et les trouve à cet instant plus solides que de l'acier, car effectivement, il a posé la question et la seule réponse qu'il entrevoit, c'est que le discret et effacé Théodore Nott a plus de force de caractère que tous les Draco Malfoy et les Blaise Zabini du monde.

Pour quelqu'un comme Blaise qui n'aime personne plus que lui-même, cette constatation est douloureuse. Le reste de l'année, c'est lui qui évite le regard de Théodore, même quand le château tout entier résonne de bruits de combats et qu'ils sont tous réunis comme des pleutres dans leur salle commune, à regarder le plafond comme s'il allait leur tomber sur la tête. A ce moment là, il évite ce regard clair qui semble lui demander où est son honneur, maintenant.

-----

La Septième année n'en est pas une. Poudlard est fermée et la guerre fait rage. Le Trio a disparu quelque part, les Gentils passent autant de temps à s'opposer au Ministère qu'aux Mangemorts, et Blaise en est encore à chercher sa place. Il a eu des propositions, bien sûr. Le Ministère lui offre une place, et il soupçonne sa mère d'avoir touché un mot à la bonne personne. Adrian Pucey l'a contacté pendant les vacances et lui a offert de le parrainer auprès de Voldermort. Blaise trouve l'expression ridicule mais garde la lettre précieusement.

Il passe les deux mois d'été à tourner en rond chez lui, à ignorer les conseils soi-disant avisés de sa mère et à se demander ce que ferait Théodore Nott. La rage et la fascination se mêlent en lui, et il s'interroge: depuis quand sa vie est régie par les choix que ferait quelqu'un d'autre? Il finit par comprendre que ce contrôle sur son existence a disparu le jour où il a tendu la main à Draco Malfoy, à la fin de la Quatrième année et pendant deux jours, il ne peut plus rien avaler sans penser au banquet pendant lequel le désormais défunt Dumbledore leur a demandé de ne pas oublier Cédric Diggory et ce qu'il représentait, ce que sa mort représentait.

Blaise tourne en rond, regrette et se dégoûte, il repense à ses conversations vides de sens avec Draco et ses conversations à sens unique avec Théodore, et il se rend compte qu'il en sait plus sur lui que sur Malfoy lui-même, et surtout, surtout, et c'est là la constatation la plus effrayante de ses deux mois d'introspection, il réalise qu'il n'a jamais vraiment cessé d'observer Théodore Nott et d'admirer le bras d'honneur qu'il fait au monde entier en continuant à vivre malgré les regards noirs et les murmures et les doigts pointés des membres des deux camps de cette guerre fratricide.

Alors un soir de septembre, Blaise embrasse sa mère et lui dit qu'il a choisi. Elle lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle est fière de lui, mais ces mots ne le touchent pas, parce qu'elle se trompe. La fierté disparaîtra quand les nouvelles lui parviendront, elle est bien trop inconstante pour ça. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Il quitte la maison familiale sans regarder derrière lui et transplane jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Là, il sort de sa poche un morceau de papier qu'il a payé très cher. Il consulte l'adresse une dernière fois, puis sort dans la rue et prend le Magicobus.

Le cottage ne paye pas de mine, mais les protections qui l'entourent sont suffisantes pour rassurer Blaise. Il ne s'est pas trompé d'endroit. Il se tient devant le portail et attend que les alarmes alertent l'occupant des lieux. A sa surprise, quand la porte s'ouvre, Théodore a à la main deux valises. Il le voit mais son visage ne trahit aucune émotion. Il se contente de le rejoindre au portail, et seulement là, ses traits se détendent un peu et Blaise sent une étrange chaleur monter en lui quand il est soumis à ce demi-sourire, pourtant si peu familier.

"Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu sais te faire attendre, Blaise," se contente de lâcher Théodore, avant de lui tendre un morceau de papier.

Blaise le prend sans réfléchir, notant brièvement que Théodore ne l'a pas lâché non plus et il a le temps de lire une adresse avant que le Portoloin ne s'active, et quand il se redresse rapidement pour ne plus écraser Théodore, ils sont dans un jardin mal entretenu, dans un endroit inconnu de lui. Théodore lui souhaite la bienvenue en le conduisant vers une petite bâtisse en pierre brute. Ils sont quelque part, dans une maison protégée par un Fidelius que Théodore a dû lancer lui-même, à en juger par le morceau de papier que Blaise tient toujours dans sa main.

Il se détend à cette déduction et regarde autour de lui. Ça ne paye pas de mine, mais le sourire détendu de Théodore vaut tous les palaces du monde et même s'ils sont au milieu de nulle part, cela n'a pas d'importance. Car s'il est une chose que Blaise a comprise, c'est que la seule fierté qui lui reste, c'est celle d'être encore en vie. Et ça, c'est Théodore qui lui appris.

FIN.


	2. Automne

Titre : Automne  
Auteur : Isil  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Couple: Blaise Zabini/Théodore Nott  
Rating : G  
Thème : Feuilles d'automne  
Notes de l'auteur : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Très dur à dire, mais ils sont à Rowling.

* * *

Blaise se rend vite compte qu'il est en fait plutôt agréable de se laisser porter. Il suit Théodore quand ce dernier lui fait visiter la maison. Les pièces pour vivre au rez-de-chaussée, et les chambres au premier étage. Elles sont au nombre de quatre, réparties dans un petit couloir parsemé de tableaux discrets, et Théodore désigne une porte.

"C'est la mienne. Installe toi où tu veux," déclare t'il en ouvrant ladite porte pour poser ses affaires à l'intérieur.

Blaise choisit la porte d'en face. C'est une petite pièce, avec le minimum nécessaire. Un lit, une table de chevet, un bureau, une petite bibliothèque et une cheminée joliment ouvragée. Les volets s'ouvrent sur un petit jardin un peu à l'abandon, mais quelque chose lui dit que ça ne sera pas le cas longtemps.

Il s'aventure de nouveau dans le couloir et découvre une salle de bains dotée d'une baignoire d'une taille plus qu'honorable. Il lève un sourcil amusé et se demande si Théodore l'a faite installer ou si elle y était déjà. Il a du mal à l'imaginer se prélassant dans une baignoire de luxe, mais après tout, il n'aurait jamais imaginé cohabiter avec lui non plus.

Le parquet ne craque pas sous ses pas, les portes ne grincent pas et l'horloge a un tic-tac discret et mélodieux. Blaise s'arrête un instant dans le couloir, ferme les yeux et décide que le silence qui règne dans cette petite maison est très différent de celui qui emplissait les pièces où il cohabitait avec sa mère, ou même celui oppressant du dortoir des Serpentards. C'est un silence tout nouveau, un peu étrange mais il n'est pas vide ou au contraire empli de tension, et cette nouveauté n'a rien d'effrayant. Blaise avance à tâtons mais il n'a pas peur de trébucher.

-----

Il y a quelque chose de naturel à cette absence de bruit, quelque chose de familier dans leurs pas feutrés et leurs tons étouffés quand ils parlent, autour d'un repas ou dans un couloir. Leurs conversations sont rares mais Blaise ne ressent jamais cette frustration, cette impression d'inachevé qui entachait ses échanges avec Draco. Théodore se révèle moins fuyant, plus franc et plus incisif encore qu'à Poudlard, et Blaise se réjouit du changement.

Dehors, les feuilles des arbres se parent d'or et de cuivre, le vent les fait chanter doucement et fait voler les cheveux de Théodore quand il est dans le jardin, à inspecter les parterres de fleurs à l'abandon. Il faut trois jours à Blaise pour lui demander où ils sont, et il le fait sans aucune frustration ou impatience. Théodore relève la tête, ses cheveux clairs auréolés du bronze des feuilles caressées par le soleil et il sourit, les yeux un peu plissés.

"En Grèce," répond-il simplement.

Blaise lève un sourcil et s'assoit sur les marches devant la maison. Il pose son menton dans sa main et cache du mieux qu'il peut son trouble face à se sourire ensoleillé. C'est peut-être mieux qu'ils soient tous seuls tous les deux. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il apprécierait que d'autres voient Théodore se détendre ainsi.

"La maison est à toi?" demande t'il.

"Ma mère était originaire de la région. C'est à moi qu'elle a légué tout ce qu'elle avait ici."

Blaise se redresse, soudain un peu moins détendu. L'air nonchalant de Théodore devrait le rassurer, mais un Serpentard est par nature et par nécessité paranoïaque.

"Tu veux dire qu'on est dans la maison que ta mère t'a légué? Mais ton père…"

Il est interrompu par un regard appuyé, du genre que Théodore lançait déjà régulièrement à Poudlard. C'est un regard qui pourrait être condescendant s'il n'était pas si régulièrement mérité. Ce n'est cependant jamais agréable d'en être la cible mais Blaise redresse le menton, refusant de se laisser abattre, fierté sans doute mal placée mais trop bien ancrée en lui.

"J'ai revendu la maison en question dès que j'ai été majeur," l'informe Théodore d'un ton un peu cassant. "Et j'ai racheté celle là à la place. Personne n'est au courant."

Blaise hoche la tête et se retient de gigoter comme un gamin pris en faute. Ça lui apprendra à sous estimer Théodore… Les implications sont toutefois intéressantes. S'il a vraiment effectué ces transactions à seize ans, ça veut dire que cela fait plus d'un an qu'il a le projet de s'installer ici. A cet instant, Blaise se demande quand sa propre présence ici est devenue une des variables de ce projet. Mais il ne pose pas la question, tout simplement parce qu'il sait ne pas en avoir le droit. D'une certaine façon, il doit déjà tellement à Théodore…

-----

Ce n'est que plus tard, tandis qu'ils sont installés à table et que Blaise regarde d'un air absent la terre sous les ongles de Théodore que la conversation dérive à nouveau sur le même sujet.

"Elle est loin, la maison de ta mère?"

La question est motivée par de la pure curiosité. Blaise a une vision un peu particulière des mères en général, mais la façon dont Théodore parle de la sienne, ou plus dont il n'en parle presque pas le fascine. Il en vient à imaginer cette femme, à rêver à comment elle a pu élever son fils avant de décéder.

Théodore pose sa fourchette calmement, ses gestes toujours posés et gracieux, avec cette noblesse qui souligne son appartenance à une de ces vieilles Familles sorcières à cheval sur leur propre apparence.

"A une vingtaine de kilomètres au sud, plus dans l'intérieur des terres," répond-il en se servant de l'eau.

"On est sur la côte?"

Blaise reçoit un regard vaguement amusé et il fronce les sourcils, pas particulièrement ravi que Théodore se moque de lui, mais il le mérite sans doute pour avoir attendu si longtemps avant de s'enquérir sur leur position.

"On est sur l'île de Céphalonie, en mer Ionienne. La mer est à moins d'un kilomètre à l'ouest et le village le plus proche, Âssos est au sud, à quatre kilomètres," lui explique Théodore en se levant pour débarrasser la table.

Blaise hoche la tête et amène sa propre assiette jusqu'à l'évier. Un coup de baguette rapide et les plats sont nettoyés et mis à sécher.

"La maison de ma mère était du côté de Tzanáta, dans le sud," continue Théodore au bout d'un moment. "C'est plus sec et moins fleuri, mais le climat y est plus doux, en cette saison."

Ils sont debout devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, à regarder dehors. Leurs épaules se frôlent et Blaise peut voir à la lueur du soleil couchant l'ombre que déposent les cils de Théodore sur ses joues pâles.

-----

Tous les matins, quand Blaise se lève, la maison est vide. Ce n'est que vers onze heures que Théodore réapparaît, avec du lait frais, des fruits, et tout ce qu'il leur faut pour la journée. Ses joues sont rosies, ses cheveux sont humides et il a l'air serein. Blaise ne pose pas de question, toujours pour les mêmes raisons, et, comme d'habitude, Théodore n'offre pas d'explication.

Ils passent leurs après-midi dans le jardin, à écumer la bibliothèque impressionnante que Théodore a amassée petit à petit et à s'occuper du jardin. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement doués, mais au moins, ils passent le temps. Étonnamment, ils n'utilisent pas leurs baguettes. L'entretien du jardin est fait à la main, à genoux dans la terre, le soleil automnal leur tapant sur la nuque.

Les arbres roussissent de plus en plus, mais ne se dénudent pas. L'automne, ici est à admirer en levant les yeux, et pas en collectionnant les feuilles tombées dans un livre de souvenirs. Blaise leur prépare deux jus de fruits, et il en offre un à Théodore après lui avoir essuyé une joue maculée de terre. Son geste ne reçoit aucune réaction, et il se surprend à trouver que c'est mieux comme ça.

"Où tu vas, tous les matins?"

Théodore savoure sa boisson en fermant les yeux et Blaise apprend une nouvelle fois la patience en attendant qu'il réponde.

"Faire les courses."

"A pied?"

Un léger sourire, un coup d'œil presque complice, et Théodore repose son verre.

"En courant. C'est fatiguant, mais c'est aussi agréable. Le paysage est superbe."

Blaise connaissait Théodore perdu dans ses bouquins, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il soit aussi sportif. C'est une surprise à rajouter à une liste déjà longue, et parfois, il lui semble que Théodore s'amuse de le voir s'étonner. Mais au moins, pense t'il, au moins Théodore le regarde, ne regarde que lui…

"Demain matin, je viens avec toi," déclare t'il impérieusement.

Théodore hoche la tête avec un nouveau sourire, moins fugace que les autres. Une douce chaleur se répand en Blaise suite à ce sourire, mais il en est trop troublé pour se traiter d'idiot. Ce n'est que quand Théodore lui fait remarquer qu'il ne parle pas grec qu'il commence à se dire que ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi agréable que prévu.

-----

Le lever est difficile, et plus désagréable encore est cette conviction que Théodore s'amuse de son état léthargique. Le soleil se lève à peine quand ils quittent la maison après un café trop serré et ils s'engagent en silence sur un petit chemin de terre.

Ils se mettent à courir au bout de quelques minutes. Le rythme est lent, et Blaise revoit rapidement sa surprise de la veille. Théodore n'a pas l'air particulièrement sportif. Il est rapidement rouge et son souffle est laborieux. Blaise lui-même ne vaut pas beaucoup mieux, bien sûr, et ils progressent avec difficulté sur la route ombragée.

Le soleil naissant illumine leurs pas à travers les feuillages dorés des arbres et Blaise court presque le nez en l'air, à admirer les jeux de couleurs, bien plus éclatantes que celles l'insipide automne anglais. Ses poumons le brûlent déjà, mais il continue à se traîner vers l'avant, guidé par le souffle court de Théodore.

La petite forêt aux couleurs écarlates laisse bientôt la place à une plaine qui s'étend à perte de vue. Blaise sent les protections magiques vibrer quand ils quittent le sentier et il échange avec Théodore un regard entendu. La vue est dégagée et il est difficile de rater la petite ville chatoyante qui miroite plus loin dans la plaine, les pieds dans la mer.

L'air leur apporte des embruns, et Théodore bifurque rapidement en direction de la côte. Il ralentit sa course et finit même par marcher. Ils franchissent une petite colline de rochers, et Blaise s'arrête, le souffle coupé par la vue qui s'offre à lui.

Les falaises dominent une plage de sable clair et sont rongées par une mer turquoise. Le vent leur griffe le visage et le sel leur pique les yeux, mais ils restent où ils sont, à regarder l'infinité de la mer et les oiseaux qui se laissent porter. Blaise se rapproche, à moins que ce ne soit Théodore lui-même, et ils finissent épaule contre épaule, avec dans les oreilles le sifflement de l'air et dans les narines cette odeur salée qui leur donne envie de respirer à pleins poumons.

Blaise se tourne vers Théodore et ils se sourient, presque ivres de cette liberté symbolisée par la mer sous leurs pieds. Autour d'eux le vent souffle et porte vers le large quelques feuilles rougies qu'il a arrachées aux arbres de chez eux.

FIN.


	3. I'vo piangendo

Titre : I'vo piangendo  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Couple: Blaise Zabini/Théodore Nott  
Rating : G  
Thème : Livre

* * *

Blaise en vient à voir quelque chose de rassurant dans la routine qui s'installe. Les mâtinées sont consacrées aux courses dans le petit village d'Âssos aux murs si blancs qu'ils donnent mal aux yeux à la lueur insistante du soleil. Au début, Blaise se contente de traîner derrière Théodore en le laissant faire la conversation.

Ça le fascine presque, cette façon qu'a Théodore de parler. Bien que ses oreilles ne soient pas forcément expérimentées en la matière, Blaise entend la pointe d'accent qui teinte chaque mot et qui fait parfois sourire d'un air indulgent les gens du coin. Il l'entend même s'il serait très mal venu d'en faire la remarque, vu que lui n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots. C'est tout de même un peu frustrant, et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour exiger d'obtenir des leçons.

"Juste histoire de savoir si tu ne dis pas de mal sur moi," explique Blaise devant une tasse de thé, un soir lourd et orageux où ils sont installés sur les marches devant la maison.  
"Pourquoi je dirais quoi que ce soit dans ton dos, Blaise? C'est tellement plus facile de te le dire en face," rétorque Théodore avec à propos et ce demi-sourire un peu paresseux que Blaise commence à connaître par cœur.

Le soir même, ils s'installent tous les deux dans la bibliothèque et commence ainsi une nouvelle tradition pour eux. Théodore lit et parle en grec, lentement, et Blaise questionne et assimile les sonorités de la langue, s'en imprègne, jusqu'à ce que les intonations lui paraissent aussi familières que sa propre voix.

La nuit, dans son lit, Blaise se demande si c'est l'accent chantant de la Grèce qui lui devient familier, ou bien si ce sont tout simplement les calmes murmures de la voix de Théodore qui ont cet honneur là. Il se répète dans sa tête les déclinaisons que lui apprend patiemment Théodore, mais ce n'est pas sa voix qui les récite. Il dessine sous ses paupières closes les lettres de l'alphabet dont il cherche à s'imprégner, mais ce sont des doigts clairs qui les tracent dans le noir de son esprit.

Et tous les matins, quand ils vont à Âssos, en courant ou en marchant, selon leur humeur du jour, Théodore ne parle que grec, et Blaise écoute. Il l'écoute discuter avec cette vieille épicière du port, aux rides ensoleillées et au sourire chaleureux, cette femme qui l'appelle d'un nom qu'il ne comprend pas. Il se présente un jour, après avoir bien récité ces quelques phrases pour ne pas paraître ridicule, mais la vieille femme se contente de secouer la tête d'un air hilare, et le pointe du doigt en répétant ce mot, qu'il saisit enfin clairement pour la première fois.

Il remercie intérieurement les leçons appliquées de Théodore et se rend compte des progrès qu'il a faits en quelques jours seulement. i Melas /i l'appelle t'elle un peu moqueusement, mais ça lui rappelle un peu la façon dont Théodore lui-même le taquine, alors il n'en fait pas grand cas. L'automne rougeoie toujours dehors, et Blaise apprend également l'humilité.

"Ça veut dire noir," lui explique Théodore en débarrassant la table, le soir même, sans même qu'il ait posé la question.

Blaise s'immobilise, le pichet d'eau à la main, et il se surprend à froncer les sourcils, vaguement vexé. Théodore lui tapote le bras en passant près de lui.

"Ça n'a aucune connotation raciste," ajoute t'il avant que Blaise n'ait pu monter sur ses grands chevaux. "Il se trouve juste que ton nom n'est pas assez grec à son goût. Philippa est un peu farfelue, mais elle n'est jamais insultante. En plus, son beau-fils est sénégalais."

Blaise se surprend à rire et il secoue la tête d'un air faussement fatigué. Théodore a cette étrange habitude de rajouter des détails apparemment inutiles à toute conversation, et il le soupçonne de le faire dans le seul but de déstabiliser son interlocuteur. Ils finissent de ranger le couvert, puis ils vont s'installer dans le salon, près de la cheminée qui crépite sa chanson d'automne.

Ils s'occupent de diverses façons lors de ces soirées confortablement longues. Ils lisent ou jouent aux échecs, voire même aux cartes quand ils sont d'humeur enfantine. Blaise a acheté une petite radio au village, et ils arrivent à capter péniblement une station locale, qui diffuse un mélange pittoresque de statique et de variétés du coin.

Les chansons à l'eau de rose s'égrènent en sourdine, et plus d'une fois, à son grand amusement, Blaise surprend Théodore à fredonner les mélodies vieillottes. Invariablement, il s'arrête avec un toussotement gêné quand il se rend compte que Blaise l'a remarqué. Puis ils échangent un sourire plus complice qu'inconfortable et retournent à leurs occupations.

Ils en profitent aussi pour réparer avec soin le mobilier abîmé de la maison. Blaise se découvre un goût particulier pour le bois, et il peut passer des heures à poncer, vernir et nettoyer patiemment les commodes et autres meubles anciens qui en ont bien besoin. Le bruit de ses mains glissant sur le bois frais se marie parfaitement avec le bruissement des pages des livres que Théodore lit à la lumière de la cheminée. Blaise se rend compte qu'ils ont le même besoin tactile, que leurs doigts courent à l'identique sur le bois ou le papier, avec la même passion silencieuse, et il sourit sur son travail.

Et puis ils parlent. De tout et de rien, de petits riens qui veulent tout dire, de la pluie et du beau temps, même, avant qu'ils ne se reprennent, n'échangent un roulement d'yeux accablés et ne changent de sujet. Ils parlent de la Grèce et des coins de Londres qu'ils préfèrent. Ils parlent aussi d'eux-mêmes, à demi-mot ou en silence, pudiquement, comme les adolescents qu'ils ne sont plus depuis peu.

Il y a juste quelques sujets dont ils ne parlent pas, ou si peu, quand ils ont tous les deux l'humeur adéquate. Leurs familles respectives sont un sujet tabou, pour diverses raisons, mais Blaise arrive parfois à faire parler Théodore sur cette mère idéale qu'ils auraient tous les deux voulu mieux connaître ou connaître vraiment. La période de Poudlard est aussi un terrain dangereux, car le souvenir de leurs comportements respectifs à cette époque ne peut apporter que de la discorde. Leurs prises de position ou leur absence totale de prise de position les opposent, alors ils n'en parlent pas, tout simplement.

Ils ne parlent pas de la guerre, mais Blaise sait que Théodore se tient au courant, par un moyen un peu détourné. Tous les jours, il achète une pleine brassée de journaux, de ceux que le libraire garde habituellement pour les touristes qui s'exilent par ici. Il y a des journaux de chez eux, le Guardian et le Times et d'autres journaux étrangers qu'ils déchiffrent avec leurs compétences respectives.

"On ne peut pas prendre le risque de se faire livrer la Gazette ou le Chicaneur," fait remarquer Théodore tandis qu'ils traduisent à deux un article sur une explosion suspecte en Allemagne.  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu espères apprendre de journaux Moldus, au juste?" demande Blaise en s'acharnant sur un verbe incompréhensible.  
"Les Moldus ne sont pas au courant des détails, mais ça m'étonnerait que les différents Ministères de la Magie arrivent à couvrir toutes les attaques des Mangemorts. En s'intéressant un peu à ce qui se passe dans le monde Moldu, on peut au moins voir où ces idiots attaquent. Histoire de vérifier qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop…"

Blaise relève la tête du journal et dévisage Théodore. Il se rend compte soudain du poids qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il avait choisi de s'impliquer dans l'un ou l'autre des camps. Il sait qu'il devrait ressentir une impression de gâchis ou quelque chose du genre, mais il n'y a rien de tout ça. Son vice est l'égoïsme, et il assume parfaitement de se sentir soulagé, satisfait qu'ils soient là tous les deux, loin de tout ça. Théodore lève à son tour les yeux, et l'interroge muettement du regard. Blaise secoue la tête et retourne à son article plutôt que de répondre.

Ce soir là, Blaise remet à neuf une table de nuit à l'air fatigué. Il commence par enlever les traces de peinture, un peu partout. En ouvrant le tiroir, il aperçoit des marques sur le fond, et il se penche pour les déchiffrer. C'est une gravure enfantine, sûrement celle d'une fille, avec un petit cœur et deux prénoms en grec. Il n'a pas trop de mal à les comprendre.

"Pénélope et Alexandros," murmure t'il tout haut, sans s'en apercevoir.

Il se redresse brusquement quand un silence étrange lui fait écho. Théodore a refermé son livre d'un geste sec et il s'est penché en avant, une expression étrange sur le visage.

"Quoi?" demande Blaise, un peu sur la défensive. "C'est juste une vieille gravure de gosses. Je vais…"  
"Non."

Blaise fronce les sourcils à cette interruption. Théodore a les yeux fixés sur le tiroir, ou plus exactement sur ces deux prénoms tracés de façon malhabile.

"Théodore…"  
"Elle était à ma mère, cette table de nuit. Pénélope, c'était son nom. N'y touche pas, s'il te plaît," murmure t'il, et les flammes éclairent son visage d'une lueur pâle qui le rend presque éthéré.

Blaise hoche la tête en détournant les yeux, referme le tiroir et se penche pour attraper la table de nuit et la ramener où il l'a prise. Une main sur son bras l'empêche de finir son geste.

"Je voulais dire… ne touche pas à l'inscription. Mais tu peux remettre la table de nuit à neuf, sinon…"

Blaise hoche à nouveau la tête et il se surprend à lancer à Théodore un sourire rassurant, comme si pour un instant, c'était lui qui se voyait chargé de jouer les piliers de calme, et pas le contraire. Théodore semble apprécier l'effort, et il se rassoit dans son fauteuil, ou plutôt il s'y recroqueville, comme à son habitude, pliant ses longues jambes sous lui, comme pour prendre moins de place.

En quelques minutes, c'est comme si leur conversation n'avait pas eu lieu. Théodore est retourné à son livre et lui à ses outils. Blaise hésite. Il ne veut pas laisser passer ce moment, alors il cherche un instant et pose les yeux sur le livre entre les mains de Théodore.

"Pétrarque," lit-il, un peu étonné. Il n'a pas remarqué de livre de ce poète italien quand il a parcouru la bibliothèque.

Théodore relève les yeux et dissimule un léger sourire derrière le livre, comme pris en faute.

"Version anglaise, malheureusement," explique t'il en refermant le livre pour le tendre à Blaise. "Je l'ai trouvé dans le grenier."

C'est effectivement une vieille édition, et Blaise la parcourt avec révérence. Il a été élevé avec les poèmes de Pétrarque, et les lire ainsi, même s'ils ne sont pas dans sa langue maternelle, ça a quelque chose de délicieux.

"Tu aimes?" demande t'il à Théodore, qui hoche la tête en réponse, et le regarde tourner doucement les pages.  
"Je pense que je perds pas mal à cause de la traduction, mais oui, j'aime beaucoup."

Blaise écoute distraitement, et il tombe sur un poème qu'il a lu cent fois et dont il apprécie le poids aujourd'hui seulement. Il sourit et le tend à Théodore, en une demande inconsciente et muette. Il prend le recueil et parcourt rapidement le poème avant de prendre une inspiration et de se lancer.

"_Je m'en vais en pleurant sur mon passé  
et je me repose sur l'amour des choses mortelles,  
sans m'élever à toute volée, ayant moi-même des ailes,  
pour peut-être ne pas donner de moi mauvais exemple._

_Toi qui vois mes maux indignes et sacrilèges,  
Roi du ciel invisible et immortel,  
va secourir l'âme détournée de toi et frêle,  
et remplis son défaut de ta Grâce:_

_Si moi, j'avais vécu de guerre et de tempête,  
je serais mort en paix et à bon port;  
si la partie fut vaine, au moins qu'elle soit honnête…_"

Blaise l'interrompt d'un geste et finit lui-même le poème, car il a soudain le besoin de dire ces vers lui-même.

"_A quel poco di viver che m'avanzae al morir,  
degni esser Tua man presta:  
Tu sai ben che 'n altrui non ò speranza._" (1) récite t'il à voix basse, les yeux fixés sur Théodore, qui lui suit ces vers sur le livre pour en comprendre le sens.

Le silence retombe quand Blaise se tait, et le feu crépite pendant quelques secondes avant que Théodore ne relève la tête. Quand il le fait, leurs regards se croisent et si le feu murmure encore, ils ne l'entendent plus, pas plus qu'ils n'entendent la radio qui égrène une vieille ballade. Le seul bruit qu'ils entendent est celui de leurs cœurs quand leurs lèvres se joignent et que leurs doigts se touchent, enfin, enfin, semblent-ils dirent tous deux de leurs soupirs.

Ils s'embrassent tendrement un instant, passionnément celui d'après, sans rythme, sans logique, sans arrêt et sans autre raison que celle de n'avoir attendu que ça depuis longtemps. Ils s'embrassent simplement, à genoux près d'une vieille table de nuit pas encore réparée et qui porte la marque d'une amourette d'enfance et près d'un livre abandonné là, dont les poèmes semblaient n'attendre qu'eux pour que leur magie revive enfin.

A SUIVRE.

1- Traduction: "Pour le peu qu'il me reste à vivre  
et à mourir, je désire être prêt dans ta main:  
tu sais bien qu'en personne d'autre est mon espérance."


	4. Abandon

**Titre **: Abandon  
**Fandom **: Harry Potter  
**Couple**: Blaise Zabini/Théodore Nott  
**Rating **: R  
**Thème **: Désir

* * *

C'est étrange, mais d'un seul coup, la maison semble à Blaise beaucoup plus petite. Quand avant ils se croisaient rarement, se frôlant légèrement dans le couloir ou en sortant du salon, maintenant, on dirait qu'ils se marchent presque dessus. Chaque rencontre se solde par une danse un peu gauche l'un autour de l'autre, des excuses murmurées et maladroites et finit en général par un sourire gêné.

Ils n'ont pas la bêtise de prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé ce soir là, même s'ils n'ont eu pour témoins qu'une table de nuit à présent comme neuve, un vieux livre de poésies italiennes et un feu crépitant. Il se trouve juste que Blaise n'a jamais pris le temps d'avoir plus que de simples amourettes éphémères, et quand il y pense, il n'a aucune idée de l'expérience de Théodore. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait rien de gauche ou d'inexpérimenté dans ce baiser…

Blaise fait rapidement taire ce genre de pensées. Non qu'il les juge ridicules ou inappropriées, parce que le baiser était si proche de la perfection qu'il se demande parfois s'il ne l'a pas rêvé, mais elles ont tendance à le laisser dans un état en général peu confortable.

Ils se tournent autour, s'évitent et se frôlent, échangent des regards dont la chaleur en vient à pâlir le feu qui murmure maintenant en permanence dans la cheminée avec l'approche de l'hiver. Chaque parole prononcée porte le sceau des non-dits et chaque silence hurle ce qu'ils ne disent pas.

Blaise passe sa journée à regarder Théodore et il lui semble ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant. Il se dit que c'est parce que si jusqu'à présent, ses regards avaient la candeur de l'attraction inavouée et inconsciente, désormais il ne peut plus se cacher derrière une simple fascination.

Quand il observe Théodore en train de lire, ses yeux s'attardent sur les poignets d'apparence presque fragile et les doigts fins et il se demande s'ils seraient aussi délicats sur sa peau, ou si le goût de Théodore pour la lecture les a rendus rugueux, ce qui serait certainement aussi agréable.

Quand ils sont dans le jardin et que Théodore se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour examiner la branche d'un arbre, Blaise ne voit que la peau pâle que son geste découvre au creux de sa hanche et il se demande quel goût elle a. Sa bouche lui semble soudain sèche et il déglutit tandis que Théodore lui lance un regard troublé.

Et quand ils sont tous les deux, qu'ils lisent ou qu'ils parlent ou même simplement qu'ils se regardent, Blaise détaille chaque trait fin, chaque contraste sur ce visage qu'il connaît pourtant si bien, et il se demande ce que les gens à Poudlard avaient dans la tête pour dire que c'était lui-même, le plus attirant des Serpentards.

Et tandis que Blaise observe et qu'il admire, il sent aussi sur lui des regards aussi intenses que les siens. Parfois, leurs yeux se croisent, semblent se défier une seconde puis le contact se rompt presque avec violence, les laissant tous les deux soudainement froids.

Le soleil se couche et marque ainsi l'achèvement d'une journée tendue. Blaise n'a vu le temps passer qu'à travers Théodore, dans les reflets changeants de ses cheveux clairs et dans son envie grandissante d'y glisser ses doigts pour en apprécier le contraste avec sa peau.

Blaise finit par s'isoler dans sa chambre un moment avant le repas et il y fait les cent pas, s'immobilisant de temps en temps pour percevoir les sons que Théodore produit en s'affairant en bas. Ses lèvres se plient en un sourire inconscient quand il l'entend une nouvelle fois fredonner, sa voix claire montant vers lui en un chant tentateur. Ils sont en Grèce, et Blaise rit tout seul en s'imaginant comme Ulysse faisant face à une belle sirène, sauf que sa propre sirène n'a rien de surhumain et que ça ne l'en rend que plus irrésistible.

"Une si jolie voix…" murmure t'il en allant près de la fenêtre.

Blaise écoute Théodore lui faire une sérénade inconsciente et il ferme les yeux, imaginant un instant la douceur de cette voix à son oreille. Il sent une chaleur profonde l'envahir et il se mord la lèvre. L'hiver s'installe paresseusement sur le paysage aride de Céphalonie, et Blaise lutte contre des pensées déplacées.

Il quitte l'asile de sa chambre douillette avec un mélange de regret et d'excitation qui le laisse le souffle court et il commence à descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre Théodore dans la cuisine. L'écho de ses pas résonne un instant dans le vide quand il s'immobilise aux bas des marches, face à face avec l'objet de ses pensées, qui a l'air aussi surpris que lui.

Ils sont proches à présent, presque aussi proches que la veille, quand quelque chose de primal leur a fait combler ce léger vide. Leurs regards s'accrochent pour la énième fois ce jour-là et Blaise déglutit.

Ils se désirent.  
Ils se désirent et l'attraction est trop forte. Une nouvelle fois. Enfin.

Ils se retrouvent pressés l'un contre l'autre dans l'escalier étroit, bouche contre bouche et cœur contre cœur, à échanger leurs souffles et leurs caresses, à se goûter avec passion et à se toucher avec ardeur.

Ils se désirent.

Théodore est contre le mur, captif volontaire du corps de Blaise, et quand ce dernier abandonne ses lèvres rougies pour aller goûter à la saveur de son cou, il laisse échapper un petit soupir étouffé. Blaise est une nouvelle fois conquis et il cherche d'une main fiévreuse cette petite parcelle de peau qui l'a tenté cet après-midi là, à se découvrir presque innocemment sous ses yeux. Il glisse ses doigts sous le pull et la chemise de Théodore et ferme les yeux.

Ils se désirent.

Blaise sent des doigts agiles glisser sur ses épaules et dans son cou et l'attirer un peu plus contre un corps mince. Ils se pressent encore plus l'un contre l'autre, et Blaise doit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas trahir son plaisir. A la place, il s'écarte brusquement et trébuche dans l'escalier.

Leurs respirations saccadées se répondent et Blaise sent ses doigts se plier, désireux de retourner là où ils étaient, au creux de ce dos chaud et sensible, tout contre cette peau de lait si différente de la sienne.

C'est trop.

Blaise trébuche de nouveau et remonte les escaliers en hâte, se détournant pour ne pas toucher Théodore en passant près de lui et il fuit, comme le lâche qu'il sait être au fond. La porte claque derrière lui et il s'arrête au milieu de la pièce, se demandant ce qu'il fabrique.

C'est trop.

Trop intense, trop soudain, trop différent, trop irrésistible. Il ne lui reste qu'une once de contrôle sur sa vie, depuis qu'il a suivi Théodore ici, et soudain, il ne veut pas la perdre, il ne veut pas que ce désir qui monte du plus profond de son être la lui enlève.

Blaise a peur, et il se l'avoue sans difficulté, avec une franchise qui ressemble à celle que Théodore emploie tout le temps. Et ses pensées reviennent sur Théodore, encore et toujours, enveloppent son esprit comme il voudrait envelopper le corps élancé de son ami entre ses bras et ne plus jamais lâcher prise. Plus jamais…

Il a encore au creux des lèvres un léger goût de thé un peu fruité, et une chaleur fantomatique réchauffe encore ses membres. Théodore est encore là, avec lui, comme tatoué dans sa chair à l'encre argentée de ses yeux, des yeux qui voient tant de choses, trop de choses, parfois.

Blaise reste là, à essayer de retrouver son calme bien après que son désir se soit atténué. Il tend une oreille traîtresse pour essayer de deviner où est Théodore, mais il n'entend rien d'autre que son propre souffle, qui lui semble soudain bien solitaire.

Oui, Blaise a peur, parce qu'il sait ce que signifierait cet acte entre eux. Il n'y aurait pas de coup d'un soir, pas de regrets mal placés, car ils ont tous les deux bien plus en vue, bien plus dans le cœur. S'ils font l'amour, car c'est bien là ce qu'ils feraient, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible, et la seule personne à qui Blaise a jamais été fidèle, mis à part lui-même, c'est Draco Malfoy, à l'époque pas si lointaine où il lui servait de confident et de second. Et à y repenser, ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec de la loyauté…

C'est stupide, mais Blaise a peur. Il revoit les regards de braise de Draco ces nuits-là, quand ils se cachaient derrière les tentures de son lit pour assouvir leurs frustrations respectives dans la chaleur d'un corps consentant. Il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre que ça, que ce besoin vulgairement primal de possession, de domination. Même avec Draco, il n'a jamais perdu le contrôle, surtout avec Draco, mais là, c'est différent…

Théodore est différent, tout simplement, et Blaise a du mal à décider si c'est cette pensée si définitive ou le coup bref à sa porte qui le fait sursauter. Il se retourne et se rend compte qu'il a le choix, que Théodore lui laisse certainement le choix. Il peut décider d'ouvrir la porte ou pas. Il se dit que c'est pour cela qu'il s'avance pour l'ouvrir, parce qu'il a le droit de ne pas le faire.

La porte ne grince pas quand elle s'ouvre lentement, et le regard de Théodore est franc, clair et ne cache rien de son trouble ni de ce qu'il veut. Une nouvelle fois, Blaise admire cette capacité à assumer, cette façon qu'a Théodore de ne pas se cacher, jamais.

Ils se regardent sans bouger, sans rien dire, mais les mots flottent entre eux, comme des caresses, les caresses à venir, peut-être.

"_Je te laisse le choix,_" semble dire Théodore et il n'y a pas la moindre hésitation dans ses yeux. "_Je te laisse le contrôle._"

Cette promesse muette arrache à Blaise un sourire et il recule de deux pas pour le laisser entrer et la sceller ainsi. Théodore avance doucement puis s'arrête de nouveau et il sourit à son tour, avant de lever les mains et de poser ses doigts graciles sur le visage de Blaise pour l'attirer à lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurent et Théodore murmure dans un souffle un secret qu'ils sont les seuls à entendre.

Ils se désirent.

Théodore s'offre à lui comme un cadeau, les yeux ouverts pour dévoiler ce qu'il ressent, les lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser échapper ses soupirs et le corps ouvert pour lui laisser l'honneur de le faire sien. Blaise a le contrôle et soudain il n'en veut plus, alors il l'abandonne.

Ils se désirent.

Ils gémissent ensemble à chaque coup de rein, à chaque coup de langue et à chaque caresse, ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre, s'embrassent avec abandon, jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque et qu'ils souhaitent mourir plutôt que d'arrêter. De soupir en soupir, de murmure en murmure et de baiser en baiser, leurs corps dansent jusqu'à l'extase, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne leur reste plus qu'à invoquer le prénom de l'autre pour s'y retrouver plongé.

Ils s'abandonnent enfin…

Il fait peut-être un peu froid dans la chambre, mais sous les couvertures, avec le corps alangui de Théodore tout contre lui, Blaise ne s'est jamais senti mieux. Il baisse la tête avec un sourire inconscient dont il découvre l'écho sur le visage de Théodore. Ses lèvres effleurent l'épaule de ce dernier et il a un murmure appréciateur à la saveur que sa langue découvre.

Théodore rouvre les yeux et lève un sourcil interrogateur. Blaise hésite, un peu gêné, mais trouve son courage dans ce bras posé sur son torse et il sourit avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant, son amant puisqu'il peut l'appeler ainsi.

"Tu as la peau sucrée," murmure t'il avant d'y goûter à nouveau et d'apprécier également le frisson qu'il déclenche.  
"Sucrée?" demande Théodore d'une voix amusée.  
"Oui, comme ce gâteau que Philippa nous a fait goûter l'autre jour," insiste Blaise avec un petit rire.

Il peut presque voir Théodore lever les yeux au ciel, mais il y a un sourire dans son soupir exaspéré. Les bras autour de lui se resserrent et Blaise sent des lèvres effleurer sa tempe avant que le silence retombe.

Une nouvelle fois, ils ne parlent pas, mais il y a rien d'inconfortable dans ce silence. La normalité est revenue comme si rien n'avait changé. Ils se parlent en silence, comme ils le font si bien.

"_Merci_," semble dire Blaise de ses lèvres.  
"_Merci à toi_," paraît répondre Théodore de ses doigts.

Car en fin de compte, peut-être est-ce ainsi que Blaise et Théodore communiquent le mieux… Quand c'est de leurs gestes, de leurs lèvres et de leurs yeux qu'ils se parlent d'amour.

FIN.


	5. Tempete

**Titre **: Tempête  
**Fandom **: Harry Potter  
**Couple** : Blaise Zabini/Théodore Nott  
**Rating **: PG-13

* * *

Quand ils retournent à Âssos, Philippa les considère d'un œil critique avant de hocher la tête d'un air satisfait. Elle leur lance quelques mots que Blaise encaisse en clignant des yeux, perplexe. Théodore l'envoie acheter les journaux, les joues rosies et il obtempère en traînant les pieds.

Le port est presque désert à cette époque de l'année, l'hiver qui s'installe paresseusement ayant fait fuir les derniers touristes. Il n'y aura pas de neige, lui a dit Théodore. Dans cette région du pays, l'hiver étend un manteau pluvieux et venteux plus que neigeux. Pour la première fois, peut-être, ils se surprennent à regretter l'Angleterre pour ses flocons vaporeux, synonymes éphémères et glacés de liberté.

Le libraire lui donne les journaux avant même qu'il n'ait réussi à aligner les mots nécessaires, et Blaise est frappé par la routine et l'habitude qui régissent sa vie. Il les prend d'un geste machinal et retourne rejoindre Théodore, vers qui toutes ces habitudes convergent. Il bruine légèrement tandis qu'il s'achemine vers l'épicerie.

La petite pluie glacée s'infiltre dans ses vêtements et le fait frissonner, tout comme l'air inquiet sur le visage de Théodore tandis qu'il discute avec Philippa. Ils parlent à voix basse, un peu à l'écart des clients de la boutique.

La tempête se lève. Elle se lève dans ces murmures soucieux, dans ce crachin glacial qui fouette son visage, et dans le monde autour d'eux. Quand Théodore se tourne vers lui, Blaise a soudainement l'étrange pressentiment que la guerre les a rattrapés.

Leurs courses soigneusement à l'abri de la pluie dans des sacs en plastique, ils s'acheminent en silence vers chez eux. Le vent siffle dans la plaine, et les embruns sont presque agressifs, des gifles au goût salé sur leurs joues. Jamais leurs regards ne se croisent, et ils attendent tous les deux l'asile de leurs murs pour s'abriter au moins du vent, à défaut du reste.

Quand la porte se referme derrière lui, Blaise claque presque des dents. A ses côtés, Théodore grelotte et va d'un geste empressé allumer un feu au salon.

"Va prendre une douche, je m'occupe de tout ranger," lance t'il par-dessus son épaule en s'agenouillant près de la cheminée, ses doigts tremblants dirigés vers la flamme timide. Ils sont si clairs que Blaise a presque l'impression d'y voir à travers.

Il se réchauffe sous l'eau brûlante qui coule comme de la pluie sur sa peau, mais celle-ci est réconfortante, et s'il met la tête sous l'eau, Blaise peut presque ignorer les bourrasques qui frappent les fenêtres.

Quand il redescend dans le salon, Théodore a quitté son pull trempé, et il est en train de faire de même avec sa chemise. Blaise admire les mouvements souples, rythmés par la musique entêtante des crépitements du feu. Et les gouttes qu'il peut distinguer en train de glisser paresseusement le long de ce dos gracile lui laissent soudain la gorge sèche.

"Tu sais, ce qu'a dit Philippa ce matin, et que tu n'as pas compris…" lance Théodore le dos tourné, brisant le silence d'une de ses remarques étranges. "Elle nous a appelés les Jeunes Mariés."

Théodore tourne la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire et Blaise y répond, envoûté plus qu'amusé. Il accepte l'invitation muette de ces lèvres fines avec l'abandon et la révérence qu'elles méritent.

La pièce a l'odeur tiède du bois et Théodore lui, a un parfum de mer. Sa peau est salée et pâle, et se marie à ravir avec le coloris sombre du parquet sur lequel ils sont étendus, trop occupés à s'aimer pour s'inquiéter des convenances. Il n'y a qu'eux dans cette petite maison frappée par les vents marins, et les murs sont les plus discrets des témoins.

-----

Le repas est une affaire silencieuse. La tempête au dehors a des cris presque humains, comme un chant primal. Blaise l'écoute avec passion et rajoute quelques notes à la mélodie de chez eux. Théodore a un sourire absent aux lèvres, et sa peau claire fait ressortir ses cheveux bruns car encore humides.

Quand la bouilloire sifflote pour achever de réchauffer leurs doigts et leurs corps, Blaise effleure le bras de Théodore, pour ramener ses pensées au présent.

"De quoi parliez-vous, Philippa et toi?" demande t'il dans un souffle.

Il n'y a aucune hésitation dans sa voix. Si Blaise a accepté de laisser à Théodore les commandes de leur vie à deux, il n'en reste pas moins désireux de savoir. La seule réponse est un soupir, puis le doux murmure de l'eau chaude dans une tasse. Théodore observe d'un air songeur la fumée s'échapper de sa tasse mais garde le silence.

"Vous ne parliez pas du mauvais temps, n'est-ce pas?" reprend alors Blaise d'un ton vaguement amusé.

Un sourire erre une seconde sur les lèvres de Théodore, puis il secoue la tête et porte sa tasse à ses lèvres. Les yeux mi-clos, il hume le parfum discret du thé, et Blaise a soudain envie de l'embrasser. Au lieu de ça, il se penche en avant, insistant muettement.

"Elle… travaille pour moi," explique enfin Théodore en choisissant ses mots. "Elle surveille les environs."  
"Mangemorts?" demande simplement Blaise.  
"Mangemorts, Ministère, Ordre… Elle n'a que l'embarras du choix pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Elle a mis toute sa famille sur le coup."

Blaise fronce les sourcils. Tout lui paraît trop simpliste… Certes, les protections magiques de la maison empêchent tout transplanage intempestif, et le Fidelius prévient les visites non-désirées, mais en dehors de ça…

"Tu lui as donné des descriptions des gens susceptibles de venir nous chercher?" s'étonne t'il, incrédule. "Et le Polynectar? Ou un simple sort d'illusion?"

Théodore lève les yeux au ciel et repose sa tasse.

"Évidemment. Mais tu aurais préféré que je ne prenne aucune précaution, même si ça peut sembler futile?" réplique t'il.

Blaise garde le silence. Non, bien sûr que non. Parfois, les plus simples initiatives sont suffisantes… Il espère que ce sera le cas et sourit à Théodore pour clore la conversation. Quelles que soient les nouvelles que Philippa a pu donner, elles ne sont pas assez inquiétantes pour troubler vraiment Théodore et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le monde entier aura beau les chercher, tant qu'ils seront tous les deux, il y aura quelque part pour eux une parcelle de liberté, tracée par leurs sourires et leurs baisers.

-----

Blaise s'éveille, un instant troublé. Le silence qui régnait dans la maison n'est plus, la pluie crépite aux vitres, le vent s'époumone et la lumière maladive semble cependant bien trop vive. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge et il se redresse. D'ordinaire, à cette heure-ci, ils sont déjà au village. Théodore ne l'a pas réveillé.

Il n'y a aucune réponse aux coups que Blaise donne à la porte de Théodore, et il se demande soudain pourquoi ils font chambre à part. La veille, quand ils sont arrivés à l'étage, Théodore lui a souri faiblement, puis s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Blaise n'a pas insisté, lui aussi épuisé par le temps froid et la pluie.

Mais là, seul l'écho du vent qui s'engouffre dans les interstices lui répond, alors Blaise pousse doucement la porte en un geste timide qui s'interrompt brusquement.

Théodore est étendu sur son lit, pâle et immobile, la respiration laborieuse et les tempes luisantes de sueur. Soudain le vent dehors pâlit en comparaison de la tempête qui se lève en lui. Trois pas précipités l'amènent au chevet de Théodore et sa main tremblante rencontre un front chaud.

Il murmure son nom, mais Théodore n'ouvre pas les yeux, et détourne un peu le visage, comme gêné par le bruit. Blaise regarde autour de lui, un instant dépassé, avant de se reprendre. La pluie d'hier, certainement. Une fièvre minime et une légère gêne respiratoire. Son esprit repasse à toute vitesse ses souvenirs de cours à Poudlard, et les livres qu'il a potassé sans grand enthousiasme depuis qu'il est ici.

Comme les pièces d'un puzzle, divers éléments s'emboîtent et calment la tempête de ses pensées. Une simple potion suffira certainement à régler le problème, mais il lui manque les ingrédients.

"Philippa…"

Blaise baisse la tête et croise le regard fiévreux de Théodore. Il ne pose même pas la question. Peu importe qu'il aie lu dans ses pensées ou suivi le même cheminement, le résultat seul compte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise court dans la forêt, plus vite qu'il n'a jamais couru, ou en tout cas c'est ce que son cœur battant espère. Les rafales qui déchirent les feuilles des arbres et laissent tomber la pluie sur lui trouvent écho dans son esprit, qui ne connaît plus qu'un seul mot. _Théodore… Théodore… Théodore…_

La partie rationnelle de son esprit sait qu'il s'inquiète pour peu, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il veut voir un regard clair et pas troublé, un teint clair, mais pas blafard, une peau tiède, mais pas brûlante, et ne veut entendre ce souffle rauque que pour invoquer son nom.

Philippa le regarde arriver de l'abri de sa boutique, et elle secoue la tête en levant les bras vers le ciel. Le temps qu'il entre, elle a préparé une serviette qu'elle lui jette sur les épaules en marmonnant des mots que Blaise ne comprend pas, mais qui sont peu flatteurs. Il n'y fait même pas attention.

Leurs difficultés de communication sont vites effacées quand elle lui montre directement son herbier. Blaise y fait rapidement son choix sous ce regard attentif et approbateur. Il paie avec empressement, et doit se forcer pour lui sourire quand elle rajoute dans le petit sac qu'elle ferme soigneusement un pot de miel.

Combien de temps a-t-il mis pour faire l'aller-retour? Blaise ne saurait le dire, mais Théodore parlera d'un record battu, avec un sourire indulgent et touché. A cet instant, cependant, toute trace de fierté est balayée par la tempête de l'inquiétude, et il ne sent même pas le froid.

Il se débarrasse de son manteau trempé et s'apprête à grimper les marches quatre à quatre quand une quinte de toux venant du salon le fait s'immobiliser. Il n'a même pas envie de s'énerver, et c'est au contraire avec un soupir presque soulagé qu'il retrouve Théodore allongé sur le sofa, emmitouflé dans une couverture, tourné vers le feu.

Blaise s'agenouille près de lui et Théodore sourit en clignant des yeux.

"On dirait un chat détrempé," se moque t'il d'une voix éraillée. "Va donc prendre une douche, avant d'attraper la mort."

Blaise ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, outré de cette mauvaise foi, mais il y a une lueur amusée au fond de ces yeux clairs, alors il se contente de renifler, avant d'obtempérer. Tomber malade lui aussi n'apporterait rien de bon, de toute façon.

Préparer la potion lui apporte un calme apaisant. Pour un peu, Blaise arriverait à retrouver l'ambiance des cours dans les Cachots, quand Snape leur enseignait ses secrets avec application mais mauvaise humeur. Le chaudron qui bout doucement dans l'âtre lui rappelle tout ça et bien plus, et un instant, la tempête se calme.

L'air confiant que Théodore arbore en se rallongeant avant de fermer les yeux le flatte étrangement, et s'il n'avait pas déjà décidé de s'appliquer, il l'aurait fait, juste pour y être un peu plus longtemps sujet.

-----

Il faut quelques jours à Théodore pour se remettre complètement, quelques jours où Blaise découvre le plaisir de se sentir nécessaire, le plaisir de protéger et de guérir. Théodore est un patient des plus agréables, conciliant et confiant. Et si Blaise se laisse parfois aller à un peu trop d'inquiétude, il les apaise d'un sourire, et le vent retombe.

C'est un de ces jours-là où Blaise regarde Théodore, installé confortablement sur le sofa, une tasse de thé à la main et un sourire affectueux aux lèvres, et il se dit, et c'est là si évident qu'il pourrait presque le crier, qu'il est amoureux. Il pourrait le crier, mais Théodore relève la tête, et il y a tellement de chaleur dans son regard, tellement de compréhension, de gratitude et surtout d'amour, que Blaise garde le silence car tout a été dit.

Dehors, le vent souffle toujours, mais les murs les protègent et les bercent presque de leurs couleurs rassurantes. Quand ils les quittent à nouveau, Théodore est guéri, et il ne pleut plus. Ensemble, ils cheminent vers Âssos, et leurs mains se trouvent presque par hasard, mais le hasard est-il toujours si évident?

Comme chaque fois, ils se séparent, et il y a de l'énergie dans sa démarche quand Blaise va acheter les journaux. Les jupes de deux jeunes filles volent avec le vent, et il sourit à leur air embarrassé, avant de détourner les yeux.

Il s'approche de l'épicerie, et son sourire se fige. À nouveau, même si le ciel est sec, il frissonne de froid, comme si une pluie glacée lui coulait dans le dos. Philippa est seule, et son air est si affolé que Blaise ne la reconnaît presque pas.

Il court. Il court contre le vent et elle se jette presque dans ses bras, parlant d'une voix si hachée qu'il n'en saisit pas un mot. Il secoue la tête et elle s'interrompt, semblant chercher dans sa mémoire, avant de prononcer un mot. Un seul, et son sang se glace, plus sûrement que si un blizzard s'était infiltré en lui.

Blaise suit d'un pas presque absent la direction qu'elle lui indique, et sa main glisse dans sa poche, cherchant du réconfort dans la présence de sa baguette. Il la saisit fermement en entendant des voix dans une ruelle.

Là.

Il ne se souvient même pas avoir lancé de sort, mais quand Théodore et lui sont penchés au dessus d'un corps inconscient, il y a un ouragan au fond de leurs yeux affolés. Ils ne se demandent pas ce qu'ils vont faire, parce qu'ils l'ignorent et qu'ils le savent. Ils ne sont pas des tueurs, ni des guerriers, ce qui ne leur laisse qu'une alternative.

Un détour par chez Philippa pour la rassurer, et ils se glissent dans les ruelles avec entre eux un corps à demi-inconscient, leurs baguettes fermement tenues en main, et sortent de la ville.

Le souffle de Théodore est un peu court, mais Blaise ne s'en inquiète pas. Il tiendra. Ils tiendront tous les deux. Chaque pas leur paraît difficile, comme s'ils avançaient contre le vent, mais ils savent si fort n'avoir pas d'autre choix qu'ils continuent de marcher.

Arrivés à l'orée de la forêt, Théodore murmure quelques mots à l'oreille de leur prisonnier, et ils avancent. Leur sort est désormais scellé. Les feuilles blessées par la tempête ne leur offrent que peu de répit, et ils accélèrent le mouvement, désireux d'être enfin arrivés pour en finir avec cette mascarade et pour en commencer une nouvelle.

Ils ouvrent la porte et poussent leur invité à l'intérieur. Draco trébuche maladroitement, visiblement encore sonné, puis se retourne, et son regard est farouche. Dehors, le vent s'est tu, mais Blaise sait que la tempête, désormais, soufflera dans leurs murs.

A SUIVRE.


	6. Gris et vert

Titre : Gris et vert  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Couple : Blaise Zabini/Théodore Nott  
Rating : PG-13

* * *

Ils ont introduit un serpent dans leurs murs, et pourtant, la nouvelle routine qui s'installe ne diffère pas énormément de l'ancienne. Blaise se surprend à ne pas voir la différence, et c'est bien là le plus troublant. 

Théodore installe Draco à l'étage, dans une pièce privée de tout sauf du minimum vital. Un lit fait convenablement, parce qu'ils ne sont pas des monstres, et rien d'autre. La pièce est bardée de protections magiques en tout genre, et Blaise insiste pour qu'ils fouillent Draco tous les deux, l'un après l'autre, pour s'assurer qu'il ne cache rien.

Ça devient une habitude. Ils font tout à deux, désormais. Quand ils apportent à manger à leur prisonnier, l'un reste à la porte, baguette au poing, tandis que l'autre se risque dans la pièce. Quand ils le laissent sortir, trois fois par jour, pour le laisser se soulager et se laver, ils l'accompagnent tous les deux dans le couloir. C'est un accord tacite, et Blaise n'est pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il leur convient à tous les deux.

Draco est un prisonnier exemplaire, bien qu'un peu déstabilisant, pour qui l'a connu avant. Blaise s'attend à tout instant à le voir tempêter, protester contre le traitement indigne qui lui est infligé, mais le blond ne parle pas. Jamais. Il se contente d'obéir muettement à leurs injonctions et il les regarde, souvent l'un après l'autre, le visage neutre.

Blaise a parfois l'impression de se trouver face à un deuxième Théodore et la constatation est effrayante, d'autant plus que Théodore lui-même n'a pas l'air d'en être dérangé.

Ils n'en parlent pas. Quand ils sont dans la cuisine, à préparer le repas pour trois, ils discutent d'autre chose, et quand ils lui portent à deux sa portion, ils le font en silence. Plus d'une fois, Blaise cherche à parler, mais sans savoir quoi dire. Même quand ils sont seuls, il a l'impression de voir le fantôme de Draco entre eux, à les observer si calmement comme il le fait maintenant.

Théodore ne change rien à sa façon d'être. Blaise continue d'apprécier sa tendresse tranquille, ses sourires paisibles et ses regards sans faille, même si parfois, il le surprend à s'égarer dans ses pensées, et ses traits prennent une expression plus troublée. Et quand Blaise relève, il se contente de sourire et de secouer la tête.

Dehors, le vent souffle toujours et ses hurlements évoquent une bête en cage, prête à s'en échapper à tout moment pour assouvir sa fureur. Mais le monstre est dans leurs murs…

Draco est silencieux, Théodore nonchalant et Blaise inquiet, et la logique lui semble si retournée qu'il ne peut que l'être encore plus.

Et puis un jour, le vent tombe et avec lui tombe la pluie, un rideau gris et régulier qui martèle le toit et les vitres, comme si le monstre à présent libéré voulait entrer. Quand ce jour là, Blaise apporte son repas à Draco sous le regard attentif et la baguette dressée de Théodore, la tension dans la pièce est soudain presque étouffante.

Blaise sent venir les problèmes, et Draco a un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et Théodore une expression farouche sur le visage. Le blond mange sous les yeux de ses gardiens, et quand il repose sa fourchette, c'est pour se tourner vers Blaise.

Son ton est affable et son sourire plaisant, comme s'ils conversaient amicalement, tels les deux anciens camarades qu'ils sont censés être. Il s'essuie délicatement la bouche avec sa serviette, et Blaise sait qu'il fait exprès de prendre son temps pour ménager le suspense. Il y a comme un étrange plaisir en lui à retrouver le Draco qu'il a côtoyé et pas simplement un fantôme, et il en frissonne presque.

"C'était délicieux," dit Draco très poliment en hochant la tête vers Blaise. "Je suppose que ce cher Théodore a mis la main à la pâte…"

Blaise est trop estomaqué, trop outré que Draco s'adresse à lui comme si Théodore n'était même pas dans la pièce, et Théodore lui-même ne bronche pas, la baguette toujours tenue fermement mais sans menace. Blaise voudrait répondre, mais le temps qu'il trouve quoi dire, Draco a exploité son moment de faiblesse pour assener son premier coup, ce sourire soudain si irritant aux lèvres.

"Il a toujours été doué pour ça, n'est-ce pas?" déclare t'il, portant un doigt fin à ses lèvres comme s'il réfléchissait. "Sans doute est-ce pour cela qu'il a ce délicieux goût sucré, qu'en penses tu, Blaise?"

Un instant, c'était comme si la pluie ne tombait plus, comme si le temps était suspendu pour laisser à Blaise le loisir de trouver une réponse, mais il ne peut que se tourner vers Théodore. Son amant est toujours impassible, et il regarde leur prisonnier avec sa froideur légendaire. Draco réplique par son meilleur sourire charmeur, et il y a comme une once de complicité dans son expression.

"Tu as fini, je crois," murmure Théodore en agitant sa baguette pour faire flotter les couverts jusqu'à lui.

Blaise, les bras ballants, le suit hors de la pièce et un dernier regard à Draco le surprend en train de se rasseoir sur son lit, l'air profondément satisfait. Ses yeux luisent d'une promesse et d'un défi que Blaise sait devoir relever.

Il a les poings serrés en arrivant dans la cuisine, et s'irrite du calme apparent de son amant, pour qui cette révélation imprévue ne semble pas si importante.

"Draco et toi…" commence Blaise en lui posant une main sur le bras.

"Draco et _toi_, Blaise," réplique Théodore fermement sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

Cette phrase sonne à la fois comme une confirmation et comme la fin prématurée de la conversation. Blaise se détourne, à la fois frustré et troublé. Cette nuit là, dans son lit, il cherche dans la noirceur de sa chambre les réponses à ses questions, et chaque fois que ses yeux se ferment, il voit deux corps pâles s'enlacer, une tête brune et une blonde partager un oreiller et des murmures indicibles. Et dehors, il pleut.

Blaise se retrouve devant la porte de la chambre de Draco sans trop savoir comment. Il réalise pourtant que c'est certainement ce que le blond voulait, et il voudrait pouvoir tourner les talons. Mais les réponses sont derrière, et il veut plus que des demi vérités.

Théodore lui demanderait comment il peut croire ce qui sort de la bouche d'un Mangemort, mais Théodore a refusé de l'éclairer, et c'est sans doute la façon si jalouse dont il garde ses secrets qui fait veiller Blaise.

En quelques coups de baguette, la porte est ouverte et révèle Draco, debout près de la fenêtre, la lueur de la lune enveloppant amoureusement sa silhouette fine. Ses traits illuminés paraissent presque innocents, et la façon dont il se tourne à demi pour accueillir Blaise a quelque chose de familier.

"Tu es venu chercher des réponses, Blaise?" murmure t'il, et s'il y a de la moquerie dans sa voix, elle est bien dissimulée.

La pluie s'est réduite à un bruissement léger derrière les vitres, et chaque pas que Blaise fait semble résonner dans la pièce quasiment vide. Il ne dit rien et vient juste se placer à côté de Draco, offrant sa propre peau d'ébène à la lune pour qu'elle la caresse de sa lueur diaphane. Côte à côte, comme ils le sont, leur reflet dans la vitre renvoie une image saisissante et contrastée.

"Est-ce que c'était avant ou après toi et moi?" finit par demander Blaise.

Draco a un sourire qui paraît presque amer et un rayon de lune frappe son expression comme pour l'immortaliser.

"Il n'y a jamais eu de toi et moi," répond-il à voix basse, alors que ce secret est bien connu d'eux.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question."

"En même temps, Blaise. C'était en même temps… Il est venu me trouver un soir, hésitant mais farouche. Il m'a choisi, _moi_."

Cette admission soupirée claque comme un coup de fouet et Blaise s'interroge. Pourquoi, comment, _pourquoi_… Il serre les poings et les dents et Draco tourne gracieusement le visage vers lui. Le sourire sur son visage fait concurrence aux rayons de lune et il fait un petit pas vers lui.

"Tu es jaloux?" souffle t'il.

"Oui…"

"Tu vas m'embrasser, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui…"

Blaise ne ferme pas les yeux et il glisse une main dans les cheveux clairs tandis qu'il embrasse Draco avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la tendresse. Il garde les yeux ouverts et assume son geste, ces lèvres sur les siennes et ses bras autour de lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Puis aussi soudainement qu'ils se sont enlacés, ils rompent leur étreinte, et reculent d'un pas, en une danse bien rodée. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la pièce, et pourtant ils tournent la tête vers la porte pour y trouver Théodore, et si la lune les complimente tous les deux, elle semble l'aveugler, le blesser.

Il se tient à demi dans la pénombre, et ses yeux clairs luisent comme ceux d'un chat. Il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas, mais il les regarde. Quelque chose passe dans son regard et Blaise avance vers lui, lève une main pour la poser sur sa joue. La peau frémit légèrement et il lui semble presque sentir un cœur battre sous ses doigts.

Blaise hésite. Un instant, ses lèvres sont à ses yeux comme souillées, et il répugne à salir Théodore. Puis, de nouveau, quelque chose passe dans ce regard d'argent et Blaise peut presque entendre les mots dans sa tête.

"_Tu vas le laisser se dresser entre nous, Blaise? Tu vas le laisser nous séparer?_"

C'est un défi, comme celui de Draco plus tôt dans la journée et de nouveau, il y répond. Ils s'abandonnent l'un à l'autre devant leur prisonnier, inconscients du danger ou au contraire bien trop conscients. Il y a une passion nouvelle dans leur étreinte, mais Blaise croit sentir un moment la main de Théodore sur sa joue trembler légèrement. Et quand ils respirent de nouveau, Draco n'a pas bougé.

De profil, il les regarde du coin de l'œil, le visage neutre. C'est peut-être de la déception que ressent Blaise, mais il le cache bien, et quand Théodore murmure un "bonne nuit, Draco", avant de le tirer dehors, il décide de suivre simplement.

Le soulagement est de courte durée, car Théodore s'applique à remettre les protections magiques en place avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre sa chambre sans un regard en arrière. Et si Blaise peut accepter l'indifférence de Draco, celle de Théodore lui semble presque cinglante. Il le suit à pas décidés et ne le laisse pas s'emmurer dans sa chambre.

"Tu es fâché," lance t'il sans préambules.

"Tu es inconscient," rétorque Théodore froidement. "Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il aurait pu te faire?"

"Il ne m'a rien fait! Il m'a juste…"

"Embrassé!"

Théodore crache ce mot comme un venin et il se détourne pour aller s'asseoir raidement sur son lit. Blaise détaille la tension qui semble l'habiter, et il soupire.

"Tu le sous-estimes. C'est un Mangemort. Ne fais pas l'erreur de le considérer comme celui que nous avons connu. Son Maître a dû faire de lui un vrai monstre," déclare Théodore sans aucune expression dans la voix.

Cette indifférence est à nouveau insultante et Blaise croise les bras sur son torse en contournant le lit pour faire face à son amant.

"Tu généralises. Il n'a rien d'une brute sanguinaire, comme tu sembles l'imaginer!"

"Tu n'en sais rien."

"Je le connais mieux que toi," siffle Blaise avec hargne, se surprenant lui-même.

Théodore semble reculer face à ces mots et il cligne des yeux avant de détourner le regard. Blaise le dévisage, sidéré.

"Tu es _jaloux_," réalise t'il.

"Et toi aveugle," contre Théodore sans pourtant nier. "Il est amoureux de toi."

C'est au tour de Blaise de vaciller face aux mots qui lui sont jetés. Il cherche la moindre trace de malice sur le visage de son amant mais n'y trouve que de la détresse et quelque chose qui ressemble trop à du désespoir à son goût. Alors il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur ce front soucieux, sur ces paupières plissées et sur ces lèvres pincées et il efface de sa présence et de ses caresses tout ce qui ressemble à des doutes, du mieux qu'il peut, amoureusement et passionnément, car il sait que c'est de cela dont Théodore a besoin.

Le lendemain matin, Blaise découvre un oreiller vide en ouvrant les yeux, mais le parfum qu'il y découvre en y enfouissant le visage le fait tout de même sourire. La pluie sur le toit sonne ce matin-là comme des milliers de petits doigts courant sur les tuiles, une paisible symphonie naturelle.

Il descend les marches comme dans un rêve, comme si l'atmosphère soudain allégée était irréelle, et la vision qui s'offre à lui l'est tout autant.

Draco est attablé devant une tasse de thé, et Théodore est debout non loin de lui, réchauffant ses doigts toujours froids autour de sa propre tasse. Ils ne parlent pas, mais ils sont là tous les deux, et Blaise n'est pas sûr de comprendre d'où vient l'armistice. Il l'accepte cependant sans rechigner et les rejoint en silence.

Draco hume le parfum qui s'échappe de son thé en volutes paresseuses, et Blaise le regarde faire, ses yeux mi-clos évoquant son plaisir.

"Cette situation est ridicule," finit-il par déclarer, toujours doué pour prendre l'initiative.

Blaise fronce les sourcils et jette un regard vers Théodore, qui semble attendre que Draco développe.

"Nous sommes, en piètres Serpentards, jaloux les uns des autres," explique t'il avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Il boit en leur laissant le temps de digérer l'information et Blaise secoue la tête, mais Draco lève une main fine et lui intime le silence.

"Toi, Blaise, tu es jaloux que j'aie été la première fois de Théodore," accuse t'il, un sourcil dressé pour le défier de dire le contraire. "Quant à toi, cher Théodore, tu es jaloux de l'attention que m'a toujours porté Blaise, et qui n'a pas changé, encore aujourd'hui. Tes jolis yeux gris sont en train de virer au vert…"

Théodore ne baisse pas le regard, ne nie pas, ne dit rien et confirme par son silence. Blaise accuse le coup et s'humecte les lèvres avant de répondre.

"Et toi? Tu as bien dit que nous étions jaloux les uns des autres, non?" demande t'il, choisissant de contrer plutôt que de nier.

Draco garde le silence et cherche leurs regards, l'un après l'autre. Il a soudain l'air vieilli, las et torturé. Blaise se mord la lèvre et Théodore leur ressert à tous les trois du thé en quelques gestes gracieux.

"Moi… Je suis jaloux de vous deux," souffle enfin Draco en baissant enfin le regard, comme s'il venait de subir une défaite.

La pluie continue sa sérénade sur le toit, mais elle prend des airs de complainte malheureuse à leurs oreilles. Draco hésite un moment, puis relève la tête, et ses yeux d'azur saisissent le regard gris de Théodore.

"Tu as été mon premier amour," révèle t'il, et ces mots ressemblent péniblement à un adieu, à un testament en quelque sorte.

Blaise se demande soudain à quoi il a bien pu penser, pendant sa captivité dans leurs murs, quels doutes ont bien pu l'envahir, quelles peurs l'assaillir pour qu'il oublie ainsi toute retenue, tant de questions alimentées par le sourire amer de Draco.

"Mais tu ne m'as jamais regardé. Tu n'as jamais regardé personne, ni toi-même, d'ailleurs… Pourtant, tu nous observais, tu nous analysais… mais tu n'as jamais su comprendre l'affection des gens pour toi, Théodore… Tu n'as jamais compris que je voulais avant tout être ton ami…"

Blaise serre les mains autour de sa tasse, oppressé par la douleur qui transparaît dans ces mots et Théodore est immobile, comme saisi.

"Mais je n'ai jamais bien supporté d'être repoussé, alors j'ai essayé de te détester," termine t'il, avec une petite moue contrite. "Mais en fin de compte, je n'ai jamais réussi à arrêter de te regarder…"

Draco baisse un instant les yeux, puis se tourne vers Blaise. La franchise dans son regard et dans ses mots est presque effrayante, mais aucun d'eux ne se détourne.

"Je te regardais, indifférent à tout, jusqu'à Poudlard… Jusqu'à Blaise," continue t'il avec plus de conviction. "J'étais jaloux, si jaloux parce que tu le cherchais des yeux alors que tu passais au travers des autres… Alors je l'ai regardé, moi aussi, j'ai cherché ce que tu pouvais bien lui trouver, jusqu'à ce que je voie. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise exactement pourquoi tu l'avais choisi lui… A tel point que je l'ai choisi moi aussi…"

Il a de nouveau ce sourire amer et moqueur et il soupire en rejetant la tête en arrière, comme s'il cherchait une réponse dans un septième ciel hypothétique.

"Ridicule, n'est-ce pas?" achève t'il avec aigreur.

Blaise cherche instinctivement le regard de Théodore, son point d'ancrage dans le chaos de ces révélations, et ce qu'il y lit le sidère tout autant qu'il ne l'étonne pas. Parce qu'en cet instant, ça lui paraît la chose la plus logique du monde, et il ne peut que sourire et sentir son cœur bondir en voyant son amant lui rendre son sourire.

Draco les regarde l'un après l'autre, un peu perdu, mais il ne rompt pas leur communication silencieuse. Sa posture est tendue, comme s'il attendait une sentence qui ne viendra pourtant pas.

Théodore fait un pas et s'assied gracieusement à table avec eux, sa tasse posée devant lui.

"Je ne voulais plus souffrir," murmure t'il. "Je venais de perdre ma mère et je ne voulais plus avoir mal de cette façon… Mais chaque fois que ton père rendait visite au mien et qu'ils nous laissaient au jardin… Je devais me répéter cette résolution cent fois pour ne pas l'oublier. Et j'attendais chaque prochaine fois avec impatience. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon premier ami."

Draco ouvre la bouche mais Théodore secoue gentiment la tête et d'un regard, lui intime de se tourner vers Blaise. Il obtempère sans rechigner.

"Il y avait quelque chose en toi qui me donnait envie de te protéger. Si au début, je t'ai suivi par intérêt, ça n'a pas été toujours le cas. Tu m'intriguais parce que je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un sous ton masque… Et j'ai toujours voulu pouvoir regarder au-delà de cette façade," déclare simplement Blaise.

Ils restent un instant sans parler, à simplement se regarder tous les trois, puis Draco rompt le silence d'un murmure nécessaire.

"Et maintenant?"

Blaise croise les bras sur son torse et se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, laissant muettement l'initiative aux deux autres, comme il l'a décidé en suivant Théodore ici. Draco hésite, puis il se penche en avant et repousse une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Théodore d'un geste lent, timide, comme s'il s'attendait à être repoussé. Il reçoit un sourire en réponse.

"Vous entendez?" murmure Théodore.

Blaise tend l'oreille et ne perçoit qu'un silence soudain. Il ne pleut plus. Draco hoche la tête et quand ils posent à nouveau les yeux sur Théodore, ce dernier regarde par la fenêtre. Pour un peu, se dit Blaise, ils pourraient retrouver dans ses yeux clairs l'arc en ciel qui décore le ciel. C'est comme un renouveau, c'est comme un espoir un peu fou, et c'est comme la plus ancienne des magies, celle des couleurs qui se marient si bien, tout comme leurs mains entrelacées créent de leurs teintes respective le plus délicat des contrastes.

A SUIVRE.


	7. Athios

Titre : Athios   
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Couple : Blaise Zabini/Théodore Nott  
Rating : PG-13  
Notes: Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic! Profitez en bien! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront lu et qui auront pris le temps d'envoyer une petite review, chaque mot sera chéri à sa juste valeur! A bientôt pour une autre fic, j'espère:)

* * *

La première fois que ça arrive, rien ne les a préparés à la soudaineté et à la violence de la chose. C'est un bruit de vaisselle brisée qui alerte Blaise, et, le temps qu'il rejoigne la cuisine à grands pas, il a distinctement entendu quelqu'un s'effondrer sur le parquet. 

Et comme un miroir illusoire qui éclate, Blaise se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, à observer, le sang glacé, Draco étendu sur le sol, la main crispée sur son bras droit et le visage déformé par une douleur inhumaine. Il respire par à coups et s'il en avait la force, il chercherait certainement à se refermer sur lui-même pour échapper à cette souffrance.

"Prépare de l'eau chaude," ordonne Théodore en passant à côté de lui.

Tandis que Blaise se précipite vers l'évier, il voit du coin de l'œil son amant s'agenouiller auprès de Draco et lui saisir le bras d'une main impérieuse. Les doigts du blond s'ouvrent et se referment convulsivement, de même que ses paupières et sa bouche. C'est comme s'il se noyait, comme si son propre corps le trahissait et le torturait.

Quand Théodore remplace ses doigts par un linge détrempé et brûlant, la Marque apparaît un instant avant d'être de nouveau dissimulée. Draco ne bronche pas malgré la brûlure, et il reste sans réaction, étendu sur le sol jonché d'éclats de porcelaine, qui paraît à cet instant moins blanche que sa propre peau.

Ils restent un temps qui leur semble infini à genoux à côté de lui, leurs mains jointes sur le linge qui apaise trop peu sa douleur. Draco finit par se détendre, mais il est trop faible, trop tremblant et trop désorienté pour que Blaise arrive à être soulagé.

Ils le soutiennent jusqu'au canapé dans lequel ils l'installent, et cette image a quelque chose de douloureux. Voir Draco, si fier et si impérial en être réduit à l'état de marionnette malmenée sonne comme une injustice. Théodore lui glisse une tasse de thé brûlant entre les mains, mais Blaise doit l'aider à la porter à ses lèvres. Pâle et choqué, ses yeux semblent encore perdus dans les brumes de la douleur, et quand il reprend enfin ses esprits, son murmure est celui d'un enfant égaré.

"Il faut que je reparte," souffle t'il, éperdu.

La gifle claque sèchement et Blaise est au moins aussi sonné que Draco. Théodore baisse son bras et se relève.

"Va te reposer, Draco," ordonne t'il en se détournant, mais Blaise perçoit quelque chose de farouche dans son regard.

Ils montent péniblement à l'étage, Blaise trop retourné pour ressentir plus qu'une vague nausée en passant son bras autour de la taille du blond. L'abandon dont fait preuve Draco en se laissant mettre au lit n'arrange rien et Blaise pince les lèvres, presque physiquement malade.

Comment a-t-il pu se laisser faire ça? Comment ce monstre a-t-il pu lui faire ça? Comment Théodore et lui-même ont-il pu laisser ça arriver? La colère et l'indignation lui brûlent les entrailles et quand Draco se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller, ses cheveux clairs trempés de sueur forment malgré tout un halo des plus appropriés.

Il n'y a pas d'hésitation dans ses gestes quand Blaise s'installe à côté de lui, resserrant les couvertures autour de son corps tremblant comme il l'a fait il n'y a pas si longtemps pour Théodore. Il n'a pas de berceuse, pas de mots rassurants à offrir à Draco, rien hormis la chaleur de son corps et la solidité de ses bras. Et quand le blond s'endort tout contre lui, ça n'a rien de magique ou de touchant, c'est au contraire presque insoutenable alors il se relève et il quitte la pièce.

La maison est vide. Théodore a dû sortir, et Blaise ressent comme un curieux manque. Sur l'étagère dans la cuisine, la tasse auparavant brisée est posée avec les autres, et cet étrange déni lui laisse un goût amer. Il fait machinalement du thé et s'assied, le regard dans le vide et les pensées en désordre.

Il a cette certitude horrible que tout est fini. Qu'ils vont devoir partir. Leur havre de paix dans la plaine grecque semble s'écrouler de l'intérieur, miné par quelque chose qu'ils ne contrôlent pas, leur affection pour Draco. Parce qu'ils pourraient le tuer, s'en débarrasser, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'est de Draco qu'il s'agit, et Blaise veut plus qu'un fantôme pour hanter leurs nuits.

Combien de temps reste t'il assis là, à chercher une alternative à cette fin qu'il sent arriver, à guetter le moindre bruit à l'étage ou à la porte? Les pensées ne se comptent pas en seconde et l'horloge lui paraît factice tant elle avance lentement par rapport aux mots qui se bousculent dans sa tête.

Théodore revient finalement, le souffle court et les joues rougies par l'effort, et Blaise n'a qu'à ouvrir les bras pour qu'il s'y blottisse, le cœur battant contre son torse. Ils ferment un instant les yeux, la chaleur de leurs corps repoussant leur angoisse glacée.

Puis, une fois calmés, main dans la main, ils montent à l'étage rejoindre Draco. Ils le trouvent réveillé, penché sur son bras, observant avec un rictus haineux la Marque qui le défigure. Il ne relève même pas la tête à leur arrivée, mais il se mord les lèvres quasiment jusqu'au sang, et ce geste donne à Blaise l'envie d'y répondre en y déposant ses propres lèvres.

Il n'y a pas de question, aucun doute exprimé tout haut, mais la pièce vibre de leur tension, de leur inquiétude, et c'est finalement Théodore qui brise le silence.

"Il n'y pas beaucoup d'alternatives," souffle t'il. "Mais quoi que nous choisissions… nous allons devoir partir."

Un coup à l'estomac n'aurait pas fait aussi mal à Blaise, il en est sûr. Entendre Théodore dire cela tout haut confirme ses propres pensées, mais il aurait cent fois préféré avoir tord.

"Partir?" murmure Draco, ses traits fins recouverts du masque du remords. Il sait certainement aussi bien que Blaise l'importance que Théodore attache à l'endroit.

"Est-ce qu'il sait où nous sommes?" coupe Théodore d'un ton sec.

Draco secoue négativement la tête, mais son geste n'a rien de bien convaincu ou rassurant. Combien de temps faudra t'il à Voldemort pour les retrouver, ou à Draco pour craquer et les vendre? Blaise se raidit soudain, surpris par cette pensée avant d'en admettre à contrecoeur la véracité. Il sait que Théodore lui-même l'a prise en compte, et il lui suffit de jeter un coup d'œil à Draco pour réaliser qu'il a fait de même.

"Il a envoyé les plus jeunes comme moi à la recherche des fuyards. Flint, Pucey et tous les autres ont été dispersés en Europe. Mais on dirait que j'ai été le seul à ne pas revenir…"

Draco jette à son bras un regard presque effrayé avant de se reprendre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire?" demande t'il, les yeux baissés.

"Partir."

"Tu as parlé de plusieurs alternatives, Théodore," insiste le blond en relevant les yeux, soudain méfiant.

Théodore avance jusqu'à lui et penche légèrement la tête, sa posture soudain presque enfantine.

"Disons que ça dépendra de si nous partons à deux ou à trois…" explique t'il.

La réaction de Draco est explosive. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se répand en invectives, les traite tous les deux d'idiots pour ne serait-ce que penser à l'emmener avec eux. Puis sa colère retombe et avec elle son énergie et sa fougue. Il ne reste plus qu'un jeune homme, à peine un adulte, voûté et troublé, la personnification de la défaite.

"Je suis un esclave, Théodore. Je suis _son_ esclave…"

"Les seules chaînes que tu as sont dans ta tête, Draco," répond calmement Théodore, et il y a de une finalité dans sa voix.

Comme s'il comprenait le message, Draco ferme les yeux et soupire, puis il tend muettement la main, et Blaise ne peut que regarder.

Il regarde Théodore prendre cette main dans les siennes et tirer Draco à lui. Il voit leurs lèvres se frôler puis se trouver, il voit leurs doigts glisser, s'entrelacer, et leurs yeux se fermer.

Blaise n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Cette nuit-là, ils s'aiment à trois. Sur un lit un peu étroit, ils partagent leur passion mutuelle et s'enflamment de soupirs et de caresses. La beauté de leurs gestes et de leurs corps ne leur est pas perdue, et il leur semble brûler encore plus sous le regard des autres.

C'est peut-être un adieu, certainement pas un au revoir, et c'est si doux-amer que quelques larmes coulent, peut-être… Des larmes et des murmures abandonnés, nés de la conscience d'un lendemain trop noir.

Mais cette nuit-là, ils s'aiment. Tout simplement

Les jours qui suivent passent dans un brouillard d'incertitudes. Théodore disparaît parfois pendant des heures, et ne revient du village qu'en fin de journée, la tête visiblement remplie de données dont Blaise et Draco ignorent tout.

Eux passent leurs journées à apprendre à se connaître à nouveau, car s'ils se côtoyaient à Poudlard, leurs mensonges et leurs dissimulations les ont laissé pleins de carences. Ils se réapprennent et choisissent de ne pas parler de demain. Chaque jour est un tout clos par la tombée de la nuit et leur réunion dans un lit agrandi par magie.

Blaise s'émerveille de la connaissance quasiment innée que Draco semble avoir de Théodore, et c'est là aussi une source d'amertume, car c'est la première fois qu'il peut vraiment profiter de son savoir, c'est la première fois qu'il peut vraiment profiter de Théodore et apprécier son humour et sa tendresse teintée de timidité. Mais ça aussi, ils choisissent tous les trois de le laisser de côté, afin que chaque soir, quand Théodore revient, ils l'accueillent à deux et calment de leurs caresses les soucis qui noircissent ses yeux.

Et chaque nuit, ils fuient la solitude de leurs pensées dans l'étreinte passionnée de leurs corps. Chaque nuit, ils s'aiment.

Toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin, pense Blaise en voyant Théodore arriver un soir. Il échange un regard avec Draco et ils comprennent qu'ils savent tous les deux.

"Nous partons demain," déclare simplement Théodore, immobile au milieu de la pièce, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps.

Draco hoche la tête comme un condamné à mort, et c'est peut-être ce qu'il est, à bien y réfléchir. Ils ont discuté, tous les trois, et décidé que Draco mentirait le moins possible à son Maître. Lui dire la vérité sur sa capture et son enfermement est la solution la plus sûre, même s'il sera certainement puni de ne pas savoir dire où ses proies se sont enfuies. Quand Blaise fait remarquer cela, Draco hausse les épaules, et il lui semble soudain voir déjà un cadavre. Puis le blond pose ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, et l'illusion se dissipe.

"Tu ne poses même pas de question? Tu ne veux pas savoir où vous allez?" s'étonne Draco après la déclaration de Théodore.

Blaise secoue la tête et sourit à Théodore.

"J'ai choisi de le suivre. Je n'ai pas choisi de savoir où il m'emmène," explique t'il.

Les joues de Théodore prennent une adorable teinte rosée à cette phrase qui ressemble désespérément à une déclaration d'amour. Draco, lui, sourit d'un air entendu, et il n'y a aucune rancœur dans sa réaction.

Quand le soir vient, la maison est quasiment vide. La chance d'être sorciers et de pouvoir réduire leurs bagages à une taille moindre leur rend la tache facile, même si voir les pièces dépourvues de vie rend Blaise déjà nostalgique.

Ils s'endorment tous les trois sur le canapé qui restera là, face à la cheminée qui les aura vu quitter l'enfance et devenir vraiment adultes, qui les aura vu se connaître et s'aimer. La nuit passe doucement, rythmée par le silence et l'écho de leurs soupirs.

Il fait étrangement doux le lendemain matin. Le pâle soleil de cette fin d'hiver perce la brume et leur offre un magnifique cadeau d'adieu. Tout le jardin de Théodore, qu'il a patiemment, passionnément soigné est illuminé, et les feuilles luisent paisiblement sous le givre, les plantes bruissent paresseusement et tout semble vivant.

"Je vous laisse partir d'abord," souffle Draco, et une fois de plus, Blaise est frappé par son air de gamin paumé, abandonné.

Ils ont tous les trois cette blessure, ce sentiment d'abandon comme un vide en eux. Abandonnés par leurs parents, même vivants, abandonnés par leurs pairs qui n'ont jamais fait l'effort d'apprendre à les connaître et abandonnés par eux-mêmes, par perte d'espoir ou d'intérêt, ils découvrent à peine maintenant la valeur d'une compagnie désirée. Et pourtant, ils savent aussi qu'ils vont la perdre.

Ils progressent lentement, le petit-déjeuner est un épisode calme, presque recueilli, et Blaise en vient à soupirer à chaque chose, chaque mouvement, chaque parole prononcée car il sait que d'une certaine façon, ce sera la dernière. Ils se frôlent, se regardent, profitent de chaque fraction de seconde, et le moindre sourire devient un trésor, une relique à garder précieusement en souvenir à défaut d'autre chose.

Et puis vient le moment où ils ne peuvent plus retarder l'échéance. Ils se tiennent tous les trois dans le jardin, caressés par les rayons timides du soleil, qui ne parviennent pourtant pas à les réchauffer.

"C'est un adieu, je crois," murmure Draco.

Il semble soudain si loin, comme déjà reparti vers son monde tout en noir, loin des matins gris et des jours ensoleillés de la Grèce, et Blaise fait un pas en avant, comme pour le retenir près d'eux encore juste un instant.

"Viens avec nous, Draco," lance t'il, une toute dernière tentative pour changer le cours des choses, lui qui a toujours préféré se laisser porter.

Le vent souffle entre eux comme s'il cherchait à voler et à garder pour lui cette supplication. Draco pâlit et sa résolution paraît faiblir. Il se tourne vers Théodore, geste bien futile dans l'espoir de trouver un appui.

"La liberté passe souvent par la fuite, Draco," murmure t'il. "Et il n'y a rien de plus digne que d'être libre…"

Le vent porte ses paroles vers le blond jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient comme une caresse à ses oreilles. La liberté prend pour Draco un goût sucré et une peau d'ébène, des yeux gris et un sourire charmeur, et il ferme les yeux, bras écartés, comme pour se laisser porter par le souffle du vent, un vent qui capture et porte à jamais l'écho de trois éclats de rire.

Il y a une petite maison en Grèce, une maisonnette inhabitée au jardin qu'on dit perpétuellement fleuri. On dit que ceux qui y ont vécu ont disparu un jour, comme par magie. Et si vous demandez à la vieille épicière du village où ils ont bien pu aller, elle se contentera de sourire.

FIN.


End file.
